Unraveled
by red rose knight
Summary: While on the planet Cath to witness a royal coronation, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 16 year old apprentice Anakin Skywalker discover an ancient enemy of the Jedi. An enemy Obi-Wan has faced before. COMPLETE
1.

Summary: While on the planet Cath to witness a royal coronation, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 16 year old apprentice Anakin Skywalker discover an ancient enemy of the Jedi. An enemy Obi-Wan has faced before.

****

__________________

The usual disclaimers apply. George Lucas owns it all, I'm not making any money on this.

****

__________________

This was the first Star Wars fanfic I ever wrote and posted. I want to thank Valeda Kor who kindly took the time to beta it. Subtle changes and improvements to the plot have been made to fix errors and weaknesses. 

****

Unraveled

Sweat stung Anakin Skywalker's eyes but he fought the urge to wipe them clear. A moment of weakness would be his downfall. His breathing came in short quick gasps as he leapt, flipped and sliced his pale blue lightsaber through the air only to be caught in the grinding of a well timed block. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed Anakin back, growling through clenched teeth as he twisted his lightsaber free and landed a swift kick to the boy's chest. 

Stumbling slightly, the youth quickly regained his footing and dodge the powerful blows leveled at him. He took a step backwards. Not this time, Anakin thought as he blocked another hit. 

Lightsabers flashed through the air. 

Moving with grace and ease, Anakin quickly swept around, driving his weapon down against his opponent. He willed the smile turning up the corners of his mouth to still as he caught Obi-Wan, but his master quickly blocked and leapt free of the mighty assault. 

Delight danced through Anakin's mind. He knew he was giving Obi-Wan a good fight. The duel had lasted better than a standard hour with neither one delivering the fatal blow to end the battle. 

They walked cautious circles, the power of the Force swirling between them. Anakin's wild, turbulent emotions drove his actions. He faked a lunge and drew back to judge his master's reaction. 

A calm radiated from Obi-Wan as the Force guided his moves. Seasoned in battle, he did not allow Anakin's taunting to distract him from the task at hand. 

Anakin studied the subtle shifts of the older Jedi's movement. From years of practice and friendship he knew that Obi-Wan was mentally dissecting him, searching for that one unguarded moment of weakness to take him down. 

__

Not this time,Anakin reminded himself as he focused on the weariness entering his master's moves. A small ripple in the Force gave him Obi-Wan's next strategy. Moving quickly, he intercepted the Jedi as he feinted left, but rushed right. 

Taken off guard, Obi-Wan barely blocked the fierce attack as he was quickly driven backward. Deftly he dodged a killing blow. His lightsaber hummed through the air as he turned, striking quickly at his apprentice. 

Anakin kicked out as he spun free, catching Obi-Wan's bearded chin with his boot, sending the knight down to the rough stone floor. The youth's lightsaber crashed down against the deck as Obi-Wan twisted and hopped to his feet. Missing a wild swing, he flipped over Anakin bringing his weapon down at a hard angle, nearly overtaking the boy. Only Anakin's quick reflexes saved him.

The dance of lightsabers filled the air with electricity. 

__

This is too easy, Anakin mused as he easily anticipated Obi-Wan's next move. 

A static crash turned the tables, sending him on the retreat. He reached out with the Force, but his thoughts were raging and uncontrolled as he was driven to the nearby stone wall. He dodged parried left and thrust. 

The pale and bright blue hues of the two lightsabers crackled as they came together menacingly, their wielders unwilling to break away. Muscles strained as the two glowing blades of light slid down to the hilts. 

Sweat clung to the tips of Obi-Wan's ginger hair as he pressed against the wayward padawan, who not only had the advantage of youth but of height and strength as Anakin brought his weight to bear against the locked sabers. 

The Force moved as Anakin's thoughts raced. He reached out with the Force attempting to ascertain, to know, how Obi-Wan planned on getting out of this. 

Sifting through tactics and strategies, he felt a flicker. 

__

Drowning in eyes black as space. 

In the distance of a heartbeat, the all-encompassing power of the Force asserted itself. For a split second Anakin was awed by its strength. A sense of warning and protection flared then a violent surge of power exploded between the two combatants. 

Anakin stumbled, nearly swept off his feet as he struggled to regain his footing on the smooth stone beneath. Bringing his guard up he was surprised to notice that Obi-Wan had the same brief look of confusion. 

They eyed each other warily as they walked circles, their lightsabers guaranteeing a certain distance for the moment. 

Oddly, the Force push left Anakin slightly rattled. It had been a strange sensation, one that he had never felt before. At the edge of his distracted thoughts he could sense the ripple of warning that the power still existed, waiting to assert itself once again. 

He noted the calm resolve washing over his master. Obi-Wan didn't seem too unsettled by the ripple. 

Anakin resisted the urge to comment, already knowing how the master would answer. 

__

In battle the enemy doesn't have to play fair. Deal with it.

Raging on the thought, Anakin lunged forward on the offensive. Obi-Wan could have all the tricks in the world; they would not save him. At the tender age of sixteen the youth not only equaled his master's formidable fighting skill, but now was surpassing him. Still, he was unable to produce the all-important killing blow, dragging the sparring match on. He forced Obi-Wan on the retreat, moving as if unhindered by the ground beneath him. 

"I have you now." 

"Don't get cocky," Obi-Wan warned under his breath, the exhaustion evident in his voice. 

A swift kick to the shoulder again sent Anakin on the defensive, striving to block each strike as Obi-Wan drove him to the edge of the practice floor. But his master's movements were getting slower, and Anakin found with each clash of the lightsaber they were becoming easier to block. Anakin slashed through the air and Obi-Wan faltered. It was all the youth needed as he threw his strength into a menacing attack. 

In a fluid, dance-like movement, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and moved to intercept Anakin's great momentum. Using the sheer strength behind the apprentice's forward motion to his advantage, the Jedi master locked his arm around his padawan's. Aided by the power of the Force he anchored himself in place. 

A grunt escaped Anakin as he was roughly jerked backwards. The sudden change in momentum sent his feet flying and he landed hard on the floor. Air exploded from his lungs as his saber flew across the room. 

Before he could summon his weapon, the warm hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber grazed the tender flesh of his neck. Grudgingly, Anakin laid his head back and half panted, "You win." He closed his eyes and centered for a moment. "You could have ended the fight at any time." The realization ached like the faint pain in his back. 

The weariness of his master's movements and voice all but disappeared as he offered Anakin a helping hand. "Yes, but the question you should be asking is, why didn't I?" 

"Not something else to meditate on," Anakin groaned. "Should I expect another lecture or center myself first?" He gave a small teasing smile. 

Both men exchanged the customary bow. 

For Obi-Wan, there was never any gloating in the win. Only a serene calmness that he had done what he had set out to accomplish. In this case, that was to humble his somewhat arrogant apprentice. His impassive face never gave hint to the emotions behind his eyes. 

Sometimes--just once at least--Anakin wished Obi-Wan would show just a little exuberance in such a win, especially after one of the more trying bouts. "As usual I underestimated you," the boy said, still trying to goad some reaction from his master as he smoothed his dark tunic. His grin filled his face. "You fooled me." 

Obi-Wan didn't return the smile like he always did. Instead he turned away, fingers gently massaging his temples. 

There it was again, Anakin thought. A flicker of somethingdark. 

__

"Master?"

Like a splash of cold water to the face it hit him. Obi-Wan was blocking. Not just a little. Not closing out certain thoughts. For the first time Anakin felt as if their bond was in danger of being severed. It was an uncomfortable feeling for him to think of losing that bond. He didn't want to lose it, not after it had been so hard to gain in the first place. He had come to enjoy and depend on the connection with his young master. It had saved him too many times, and given him a unique insight to the quiet Jedi. 

This was different, unsettling as Obi-Wan walked quietly off the practice floor. 

Threatening. 

__

Master?

Anakin quickly withdrew, sensing that same surge in the Force that occurred while they were sparring. 

It was soft. Distant. Displaced. Anakin fought to quickly squash a burgeoning headache, but realized it wasn't his. 

"Master?" he called out becoming concerned.

__

Drowning in eyes black as space. 

Summoning his lost lightsaber, he broke into a jog to catch up with the knight. Calling out, he broke protocol. "Obi-Wan?" 

* * *

The Jedi turned to face Anakin's worried look with a furrowed brow, then his expression lightened. "You should clean up," he said absently, not really paying attention to the apprentice, his gaze distant and unfocused. Thoughts, elsewhere. 

"Meditatemeditate on why you lost." 

No, that's not what he would usually tell Anakin, but at the moment it was the only thing he could offer as the headache stepped up a notch. The look on Anakin's face concerned him as he looked into the boy's wide blue eyes. The dull roar in the back of his head left him feeling unbalanced. A wave of dizziness made his surroundings move and shift as if alive.

"I can't do this, Master," he murmured out loud. 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as he reached for the older Jedi, who seemed unsteady on his feet. 

Instantly Obi-Wan snapped to attention, pulling away from Anakin. "Go, you have things to do," he said weakly as he turned to walk away. 

Anakin was left standing on the practice floor, a look of worry coloring his handsome features. 

____________

__

15 Years Earlier 

__

The silence of the large, rounded room was deafening. It always was when things had not gone well. 

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn carefully eyed many of the members seated around the Council chambers. His expression was somber, matching the mood of those who watched him. The stillness reverberated through the room, defying the constant movement of the commerce lines that flowed in wide arcs around the ancient temple. 

In almost an act of defiance, the rich, natural brown of Qui-Gon's cloak shifted as he drew his arms into a tighter fold. "There was no warning." 

The calmness radiating in his voice left no room for doubt in his statement. The venerable Jedi held his head high as if daring the Council members to contradict him. His gaze finally settled on Mace Windu. 

The equally commanding senior Council member met Qui-Gon with a steady gaze. Pressing the tips of his long fingers together in a contemplative stance, Mace studied the maverick that stood calmly before him. 

"According to your report, these rebels knew exactly where the negotiations were being held. They apparently knew exactly where everyone was sitting as evidenced that Ambassador Vison was shot without hesitation." 

Only silence reigned. 

Qui-Gon began, "The senate—" 

"Has closed their investigation of the Adamere incident," Mace finished. 

"Our own Council we will keep," Yoda interrupted, "on when this matter is closed." 

The tall Jedi nodded respectfully to the diminutive master. The ends of his gray streaked hair fell forward. "They came in quickly," Qui-Gon said, rebuffed. "Somehow information was leaked." 

"Obviously," Mace said coolly. 

"Every precaution had been taken." 

Ki-Adi Mundi leaned forward in his chair. He spoke in a gentle tone belying his position and his interest in getting on with the questioning. "Explain what happened after the rebels stormed the negotiations." 

Qui-Gon acknowledged the master with a slight nod, thankful for the respite from Mace's interrogation. "Ambassador Vison was shot the moment the rebels stormed the room. His associate Exen fell next." 

Silence. 

"And then?" Mace pushed. 

"And then I woke up on the Hepterius _en route back to Coruscant." _

Qui-Gon gave a sidelong glance at his apprentice who stood silently next to him. His firm expression gave no hint of the concern that flooded through him. A thickness clogged his memories. Vaguely he flashed on the dull ache that had been at the back of his head as he trudged through the small transport searching for his missing padawan. 

Mace relaxed a little, folding back into the shape of his chair, glancing over at Yoda in silent counsel before his gaze returned to Qui-Gon. "Was there any way that Minister Tepin could have got the information out?" 

"As I stated in my report," Qui-Gon repeated, "every precaution had been taken. There was nothere was a vague sense of uncertainty. If Minister Tepin was involved he masked it well." 

"Tepin was quite involved," Mundi spoke up. "He's claimed responsibility for organizing the coup. Placed himself Viceroy. The settlement is under martial law, on the verge of civil war." 

"Doomed to fail it was," Master Yoda said after a long pause as if finally accepting what he had long known. "More willing to fight than seek a peaceful solution." His gaze never met Qui-Gon's; instead, he settled on the apprentice. 

"We had hoped the Adamerians would have at least tried negotiation before attempting an overthrow," Mace added as a wave of his hand dismissed the Jedi. 

Qui-Gon bowed and began to retreat toward the doors. 

"I just have one more question." The tone in Mace's voice was deadly serious. Unwavering, his dark eyes settled upon Obi-Wan, who had stood silently by his master's side during the questioning.

"Where were you?" His voice was steady as he spoke up again after a long lull, "Have you nothing to say?" 

Obi-Wan stood silently, arms folded into the sleeves of his cloak. His head bowed in a gesture of humility. 

"Master Jinn said you were sent to retrieve a case for Minister Tepin. Is this correct?" Mace watched the young man carefully. "Yes or no?" 

Another long silence permeated the chambers. 

"Acknowledge me when I am speaking to you." 

Quickly Obi-Wan looked up, his sharp eyes briefly meeting Mace's. After a moment, cloudiness glazed over them as he stared back down at the pattern on the floor. 

Jedi or not, he knew they were all watching him intensely, attempting to discern his secrets. There were vague, distant attempts to probe his heavily shielded mind. 

Master Mace kept speaking but the words scarcely came through the static and raging headache that was slowly numbing his mind. 

Questions were being asked of him from all ends of the circular room. All he wanted was to answer them. Tell them–himself–what had happened. 

The answer was simple enough. 

Master Jinn had sent him to retrieve the case for Minister Tepin. The Ambassador needed some information he had mistakenly forgotten. Vison had refused to allow a break in the negotiations so Qui-Gon had arbitrated an agreement to allow the apprentice to go in Tepin's stead. Tepin had been quite upset but agreed to it. 

The young Jedi shook his head. Why hadn't Tepin's reaction bothered him before? 

Obi-Wan tried to focus. His thoughts had been so scattered since waking in the med center days before. 

"Where were you?" Mace demanded. 

The tiles in the floor seemed strangely interesting. They wavered and pulsed as the dull throbbing stepped up a notch to a stabbing pain in Obi-Wan's head. Every time Adamere had been mentioned any thought he would have had on the subject washed away. 

"How did you get to the transport before Master Jinn?" Mace pressed. 

He would tell the revered master if only he could formulate the words. Focus his thoughts. Even remember being on the transport. 

Yoda had stopped stirring his gimer stick against the floor. He studied the apprentice. 

The Council's eyes weighed heavily on Obi-Wan. 

Just answer the question, the youth screamed in his thoughts. Just tell them, you were walking...where? 

Something had happened to him, that he knew.

Drowning in eyes as black as space.

__

Something had been in his mind.

In its wake there was a trail of devastation that he could not even begin to comprehend.

The patterns in the floor fluctuated. The room seemed so big and loud. 

A sense of warmth filled him. Beckoning him to look up to the tall and serene figure of his master. 

Worry colored Qui-Gon's face. Concern filled him with the sense of how disturbed the Force was swirling around his apprentice. 

A few deep, calming breaths. All Obi-Wan had to do was ease his agitated emotions, release the frustration to the Force and he would be able to answer the questions. 

He would be able to tell them something terrible had happened.

Mace continued, "How did you get to the transport--" 

Qui-Gon quickly spoke up. "He's only been released from the healer's care for a day. He spent the entire trip from Adamere unconscious--" 

"Master Jinn," Mace said sternly. "He managed to fly the transport off Adamere, set the coordinates and send the ship into hyperspace. A Jedi has remarkable abilities but I have yet to see them do anything like that while completely unconscious." He stared at Obi-Wan. "Where were you when the negotiations came under siege?" 

_________

The normally quiet halls of the ancient temple vibrated with the pounding of footsteps as Anakin dodged and darted around casual walkers. 

The dark leather of the padawan's boots was a blur as he sped, tilted and barely made a corner. Skidding over the polished tile, blue eyes darted along the length of the hall as he unconsciously reached out for the Force. 

Pulled along on a current of energy he started sprinting toward an unknown destination. He didn't need vision or hearing to guide him. His entire being buzzed with the sense of all paths everything moved on, the entire temple pulsing with its own intensity. The arcane power cascaded over him like the great waterfall of Theed; his senses tuned to a bright, shining thread. Grasping onto the conduit of light, Anakin chased it through the immense structure. 

So focused on the singular thread he never saw the tall figure of Ki-Adi Mundi until it was nearly too late. Anakin's feet got in the way as he tried to stop, tumbled, rolled and leapt back up in a single fluid motion. 

"Excuse me, Master!" 

"Young Skywalker," Mundi said calmly, hardly ruffled by the boy's antics. 

Anakin executed a formal bow. His breathing was quick and he made no attempt to calm himself, his thoughts reaching out and riding on the Force searching the vast temple for the thread he had dropped in his near collision. 

"Is there not someplace you should be?" 

"I'm on my way there now," Anakin said as he abruptly took off running again, having found the thread. 

Mundi just shook his long head. 

Anakin's gait slowed as he jogged closer to the library, never stopping as he continued past the large doors and on down the hall. The bright thread of light guided him around corners to a rarely used section of the temple. 

The large room that overlooked the flowing veins of cloud cars went unused save for nontraditional celebrations and gatherings. 

He made no attempt to mask his presence. 

The natural and artificial glow of Coruscant poured in through the large glass domed ceiling. Golden light that danced over the intricate floor pattern reminded the youth of the gently shifting sands of Tatooine. Immediately he shook off the notion of home in favor of a more urgent matter. 

A soft pounding echoed in the back of his thoughts connected to the shimmering thread that drew him deeper into the large room. 

Am I the only one? He thought. There is an entire temple full of Jedi. They have to know. How could they not? The constant thrumming was a homing beacon. 

__

Master? Anakin called out softly over the strangled bond to the figure standing near the curved windows. 

The stillness of the large room radiated calming energies toward his turbulent emotions. Anakin paused, breathing in deeply and centered himself. 

__

Master? A little more forcefully this time. 

On the edge there was a threat just out of reach. 

"You are blocking me again." 

Obi-Wan turned to stare at his apprentice with a mild hint of alarm that would have been missed by anyone but Anakin. 

"Something about our next assignment has changed," the boy said, as if testing the air. "We're still going to Cath. Something's different." 

The youth hesitated as if waiting for the answer to reveal itself through the Force. The masters of the Council chambers were keeping a tight hold on their information. His mind was racing with excitement, sensing another grand adventure to mark his young life. 

"The Council has summoned us. I have been urged to find you quickly. They are waiting." 

There was little response from the silent figure by the window. 

"I tried contactingyou were blocking me again." Anakin tried to steel his voice but a little crack seeped through. Quickly he let loose a roguish grin to cover up his weakness. "I'm beginning to think this is some lesson you're teaching me on how to find people who don't want to be found." 

Again Anakin caught the brief look of alarm and then Obi-Wan's expression eased, followed by a slightly fake smile. "I am sorry," Obi-Wan said softly as he looked back at the boy. Then folding his arms into his cloak sleeves he walked slowly across the large room. "My thoughts have been elsewhere." 

Surprise momentarily clouded Anakin's face at his master's indifference. "You were really blocking me." This had not been a case of his master loosing focus or meditating deeply. It was intentional blocking. And over the last few weeks, it was becoming too much even for Anakin to bear. He walked a few steps with his eyes closed, the Force providing an alternate sense of his surroundings. He didn't want Obi-Wan to see the frustration in his eyes. 

There was a loneliness that had begun to fill him. 

Coldness. 

So much like the chill that had consumed him on his first trip to Coruscant aboard the Nubian.


	2. 

"What have you learned of the planet Cath?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, staring at Anakin. 

"They are a peaceful planet," the apprentice answered, drawing from his studies. "Fifteen years ago, Jedi were sent to bless the regency of High Lady Denara and the future ruler, Halor of Cath." He thought for a moment, drawing his arms tighter under the sleeves of his cloak as he glanced over at his quiet master. 

Turning his attention to Obi-Wan, Mundi questioned, "What do you remember about the blessing of Cath?" 

Anakin silently watched as Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath. A tiny surge of relief filled him as he sensed the throbbing in the back of his head diminish as Obi-Wan began to speak. 

"The Lady Halor was too young to ascend to the throne at the time of her father, the High Lord Emerian's death." 

"She is old enough now," Mace responded. He studied the Jedi Knight and his apprentice, who seemed to be mildly distracted by the room. "The conditions of your assignment have changed." 

Anakin snapped to attention. 

"There have been three abduction attempts against the Lady Halor. Her mother, the High Lady Denara has requested protection as well as your presence to bless the ceremony. There is an official transport leaving in the morning. A cabin has been reserved for the honored guests," he said with a smile at Obi-Wan's wince. "This is a diplomatic transport." He made careful note of the stricken look that graced Anakin's face. "This would provide Padawan Skywalker a chance to brush up and improve on his diplomatic skills." 

Nervously looking away, Anakin struggled to stifle a grin. "It was an honest mistake–" 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped a little too harshly, surprised by the boy's outburst. 

"Impetuous this boy is, hmm? Someone else reminds me of," Yoda said. The ancient master's attention did not hold long on the padawan; instead he quietly focused on the knight in the center of the room. 

"As I was saying," Mace said slowly, certain he would not be interrupted again. "Chancellor Palpatine has specifically requested that you two handle this affair. Need I stress the importance that this coronation occurs without a problem? You are to see that she is protected until the ceremony is complete." 

"It is imperative that things go well," Ki-Adi Mundi stressed. 

Before Anakin could further embarrass himself before the Council Mace waved his hand. "You two have much to prepare for." 

Obi-Wan nodded, bowed and noted Anakin mimicked the same movement. Not out of reason or respect, but simply that he did it. 

***** 

Outside the Council chambers, Obi-Wan stopped. "You should not speak before the Council unless addressed." 

"Yes, my Master," Anakin said lowering his head slightly. 

"More importantly," Obi-Wan began with a slight smile. "Master Windu does not like to be interrupted." The folds of the long reddish brown sleeves intensified as the knight drew his arms tight to his chest. "You should know that by now." 

"I should meditate on my error and learn more patience," Anakin responded diplomatically as he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Then a big grin erupted. "At least we're doing something now instead of just standing around looking important." 

"Adventure a Jedi craves not," Obi-Wan mimicked Yoda to Anakin's disapproval. "There is a lot to prepare for. Packing for one." He glanced back at the closed Council chambers. "Go on. I'll meet you at our quarters shortly." 

Anakin stood his ground. 

"Something, Padawan?" He did not allow time for an answer. "I am waiting to speak with Master Yoda." 

"About me?" Anakin panicked. 

"Yes, Anakin, I'm sure there is something I can think of to complain to Master Yoda about." 

"You're joking, right?" Anakin said, allowing the skepticism to flow over his youthfully handsome features. 

"It's not always about you. But, if you would prefer–" 

"No, thank you," Anakin said quickly as he turned and took off toward the nearest lift. 

___________

__

The walk through the temple had been long and silent. 

Occasionally Qui-Gon would glance over at his padawan learner. Obi-Wan's young face gave no indication of the emotions behind it, much like his tightly shielded mind. 

The Master's pace slowed as he stared at the closed doors of the Council chambers. He had spent the last few days tip-toeing around his apprentice's silence, waiting for that moment when Obi-Wan would share whatever feelings he might have with him. There had only been quiet. 

"I wish you would speak to me." 

"I would like to do that, Master," Obi-Wan answered blandly. 

At least he was making sense that morning. Qui-Gon consoled himself. Still, it wasn't his Padawan's words that disturbed him. It was the agitated, frenzied Force that swirled around Obi-Wan that set him on guard. It was the nightmares and the pacing that had filled his Padawan's existence for the last few nights. The incoherent rambling that often met his questions, but worse, it was the silence. Obi-Wan had withdrawn from everything, including their bond. 

No, he wasn't going to stand there and allow this torture to continue. He grabbed his apprentice's shoulders and pulled him around so they were facing. "Do you know where we are going?" He roughly shook Obi-Wan. "Answer me? Do you know where we are going?" 

"Back to the Council," Obi-Wan answered weakly. 

"Why?" 

"To find out what went wrong at–" 

That's where it always stopped. That's where the boy always stopped, never offering up a clear answer to anything. 

"You have to answer their questions," said the elder Jedi. 

"Yes, Master." The words were lifeless and distant, hardly benefiting Obi-Wan. 

The worn look of his apprentice made Qui-Gon worry. He could sense about the boy a frustrated weariness consuming him. He barely recognized the silent figure that struggled to keep up with his long strides. In a matter of days his bright, impatient, argumentative padawan had all but disappeared, leaving a pale, lifeless shell in his place. 

"After this session with the Council," Qui-Gon said softly, "I'm taking you to meet with one of the mind healers." 

Panic flooded Obi-Wan's tired features. "No, Master," he insisted. "Not in my head. I don't want them in my head." 

Qui-Gon frowned. "I'm not asking," he said firmly. 

"Keep them out of my head," Obi-Wan demanded. 

"Like me?" Qui-Gon gave a comforting smile. "I am well aware of your blocking." He chose at the moment not to mention the elusive warning he felt radiating off his padawan. 

"Sorry, Master." The youth stared down at the floor. "I never meant to fail you." 

"You never have," Qui-Gon said gently. 

"I can't train the boy," Obi-Wan mumbled. 

A deep frown crossed Qui-Gon's face. 

***** 

__

Inside the Council chambers, Qui-Gon had hoped that some of the Masters would be absent. He had hoped the questioning would be less grueling. 

"This has gotten us nowhere," he said defiantly, resting a hand on Obi-Wan's unsteady shoulder. "I have scheduled a visit with a mind healer." 

"Are you in agreement with this?" Mace asked Obi-Wan calmly. 

"Not in my head," Obi-Wan answered. 

"He apparently still does not want help. Until then the questions will continue." 

For once, Qui-Gon had no response. 

Mace leaned forward in his chair. "You have been offered the opportunity to see a mind healer, why do you insist on refusing?" 

"I told Master Jinn that I couldn't do it," Obi-Wan rambled. 

Qui-Gon leapt to his apprentice's defense. "He has been speaking nonsense since yesterday--" 

"Master Jinn doesn't believe me," Obi-Wan said as he started to pace around the center of the chamber. "I keep telling him I'm not ready." 

"Ready for what?" Yoda asked. 

"Can't train the boy," Obi-Wan mumbled then fell silent and stared at the floor, infinitely more concerned with the patterns in the tile than the conversation concerning him. 

Mace exchanged a curious look with Qui-Gon before he spoke softly. "All we want is a simple answer. We cannot help you if you don't tell us. And we have to know why there is a dead Ambassador. At this point you are the only one who can shed light on the situation. Where were you during the siege of the Adamere negotiations? It should be a simple question unless you're hiding something." 

The tile on the floor seemed to pulse in unison to the pounding of Obi-Wan's head. No amount of meditation could take it away. He tried. Oh so desperately. At night he would sit on the floor of his small room and try to focus, try to meditate. The pain just kept coming back. All he wanted to do was answer the question. Desperately he wanted to explain what had happened. He just needed to know what happened and those thoughts no longer belonged to him, locked up in a tiny place in his mind guarded by painful headaches. 

His dull expression sharpened as he looked up and glared at Mace. A total shift in his personality accompanied a ripple in the Force. 

"Tear down my shields." 

"What?" Mace asked surprised, quickly exchanging uncharacteristically startled glances with other members of the Council. 

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder. 

"Tear down my shields," Obi-Wan repeated. "Show everyone what I am hiding." Angrily he pointed at Qui-Gon Jinn. "Show him that I will fail." He would never have put this on his Master, afraid of what might happen. 

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly. To his surprise Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulder free of Qui-Gon's grip. 

"You made a mistake, Master. You should never have trusted me." 

Qui-Gon started, "This is for a mind healer–" 

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed as he drew farther away from Qui-Gon's comforting reach. "I can feel it—all of you—pressing against my shields. Trying to find a hole. Looking for my error." 

Qui-Gon took a step closer. "Obi-Wan, please." 

Obi-Wan pushed his hands up in his sleeves, as his pacing grew wilder. "Everyone wants to know what happened at" Obi-Wan looked up.

Adamere. 

__

It was just right there on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was bring his thoughts together. Focus. 

The Council grew on edge at the vague threat presented by the pacing padawan. 

"That place," he finally said, defeated. His shoulders slumping forward. "That place. Everyone wants to know what happened. I would like to know." A long moment passed. His gaze and Qui-Gon's locked. Then abruptly the padawan broke away and started to pace, again hoping his movement would lessen the fluctuations of the tile as it throbbed and pulsed. Lightly he pressed his fingers against his temples. He could sense them, all of them trying to read something into his actions. His thoughts. 

Yoda was watching silently. 

Qui-Gon moved to rest a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder but again it was just shrugged off. 

Quickly the padawan turned on his master, raising his hand as a wall between them. "Don't," he warned. "You shouldn't have had faith in me–" 

The Council grew tense all of them sensing the flutter of warning turn to a real threat in the boy's wavering voice. 

"I want to answer the questions," Obi-Wan said. 

"But?" Mace asked. 

"Just take it out of my head," Obi-Wan begged. Sweat clung to his skin. He felt ill and hoped if they took the information it would make the pain go away. "I give you complete permission," he whispered weakly. 

Mace, as well as the other Council members, felt the boy's mind open to them. The shields drawing away and revealing, just for a moment the Adamere Government building. The walkway leading to the official's living quarters. Several Adamerians advanced, all armed. A dimly lit room. 

Obi-Wan staggered a cry as he pressed his hands to the side of his head as white-hot pain shot through his mind. Suddenly a powerful surge in the Force sent Mace and half the Council flying from their chairs. Mace's large body crashed against one of the big windows as several other Council members tumbled backwards. 

Obi-Wan stumbled slightly before keeling over only to be caught by Qui-Gon. Both fell to the chamber floor. 

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked urgently as he cradled the youth in his arms. The boy's body was still. 

Yoda quietly surveyed the situation. He watched as the uninjured Masters moved to help the others. Then slowly, he got down from his chair and hobbled over to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lay. "Distressing this is," he spoke softly. It did not take a special bond, Yoda was acutely aware of the pain radiating from the unconscious youth's damaged mind. The little master sighed as he pressed a stubby green hand to Obi-Wan's cool forehead. The damage was extensive and well beyond his abilities to help. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet Qui-Gon's worried expression. "Call for a mind healer we shall. Help the boy, he will."

___________

"Waiting to see me you were?" The diminutive Jedi Master asked as he walked into the great hall where Obi-Wan stood patiently. 

"Yes, Master." 

"Come," Yoda said, motioning Obi-Wan back to the Council chambers with his gimer stick. "Private it is." 

Obi-Wan knelt in the center of the empty Council chambers as Yoda paced back and forth tapping his gimer stick against the tiled floor. The Jedi Knight watched as the floor vibrated with each thunderous impact. 

"Always seeking adventure, that one is," Yoda said pausing briefly before continuing his pacing. Before Obi-Wan could respond, the little master continued, "Young he is." 

"I often feel that I am not doing him justice with his training." 

Yoda stopped and carefully studied Obi-Wan's worn features. "Doubt yourself do you? Trust in the Force. Difficult he would be for any Master." Yoda allowed a small smile. "Here to discuss young Skywalker you are not." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Concerned you are. See through you I do." 

"Master, I am not sure I can attend to this mission." 

"Choice you have not," Yoda stressed as he stopped. "You're presence is demanded. No one can stand in your place." 

"Master--" 

"Timing is bad, yes?" 

"I have continued the calming meditations you and Master Kol taught me years ago. They are becoming ineffective, though. I am loosing myfocus." He wanted to say more but the words would not come to him. "Do you remember?" was all he could muster. 

"Master Mace has not forgotten, says his back still aches," Yoda said contemplatively watching the frustration fill and move around the young knight. He laid a small, green comforting hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Remember I do. Lose your mind you feared." 

"I still do." 

Yoda lowered his head slightly, deciding against a lecture on fear and the dark side. "Mind carvers," he said sadly. "Terrible curse on Jedi." He looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes where the weariness danced at the edges. 

"Anakin says I'm projecting." 

"Sensed this, I have not," Yoda said as he started to paced the floor again. 

The patterns in the tile waved and fluctuated with each tap of the gimer stick. Feeling ill, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and turned away. 

"The bond," Yoda said finally as if arriving at the answer. "Stronger through the bond." The diminutive master stared at Obi-Wan for a moment. "Explained to him, have you?" 

"No, Master. I cannot." 

"Hmm." Yoda thought for a moment. "Deal with this we must." He poked the knight in the shoulder with his stick for emphasis. "Time you need. After the ceremony take some time to refocus. Retrain." 

"What about–" 

"See to his training I will." 

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, gently massaging his temples. Then he placed a hand again the warm tile of the chamber floor to steady himself. His voice was slow, tired. "Anakin is concerned that I am blocking him." 

Yoda gave an understanding nod. " Explain to him I will later. Mission you have. Very important." Then he turned back to the knight kneeling before him. "Contact Master Kol I will. Meet with him you will after the assignment is completed." 

"Yes, Master."


	3. 

"Ani!" A cheerful voice called out as loud footsteps came to a halt just behind Anakin. "Where are you going?" 

"To my quarters," he said as he kept his pace steady never bothering to glance back. 

"That's no fun," Padawan Sora Tann said as she leaned against his shoulder. A ripple of laughter danced playfully in her voice. She brushed her five jointed fingers through her rich red hair, then took a deep breath. "I have been duly elected—actually I lost the coin toss—to invite you to join a group of us in the gardens this evening." 

"I have to prepare," Anakin said blandly. He wanted to be alone. There were too many voices whispering in his head and they were all his own. 

Sora leapt in front of the youth, trying to block him. 

Without hesitation, Anakin lightly gestured, sending a Force push knocking Sora out of the way. 

She stumbled catching herself against the wall. "That wasn't very nice." Undaunted she jogged to catch back up with Anakin's increased pace. 

"You shouldn't have been in my way," he said coldly. 

Sora stopped. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to join us for discussions. We're going--" 

Anakin turned, his expression softening, realizing he had overstepped his boundaries. 

"I'm sorry. My thoughtshave been elsewhere." He grimaced with the realization he had mimicked Obi-Wan's earlier response. "My Master and I have a new assignment. I have a lot of preparing to do before our transport leaves early in the morning." He started to turn and walk away again. 

"You are never at the Temple. Always traipsing around the galaxy on one mission or another," Sora said, momentarily slowing Anakin's escape. Her pale orange eyes pleaded softly. "When you are here all you want to do is play with broken droids. You never socialize with any of the other padawans." A chipper tone entered her voice. "Did you know we share our experiences with each other? There's a bunch of us. It helps us learn from each other's mistakes and lets us know we are not the only ones in the temple having problems." She paused. "Hang around with us a while, you might find us more interesting than a broken down droid." 

Hardly, Anakin thought. 

"If you keep refusing, we might stop asking." 

Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan had tried to get him to be more social during his stays at the temple. There had always been some good excuse not to. At the moment, though, not one popped into his head. 

"When I get back," he sounded unsure, "maybe." 

"Besides," Sora breathed as she approached him. 

Anakin bristled, preparing himself for that all too often asked question: _How does it feel to be the chosen one?_

"We're all dying to know what it's like having a Sith killer for a master." 

For a moment, all Anakin could do was stare at her stupidly. The question had taken him by surprise as he suddenly realized the animosity he had felt from so many other students at who he was had nothing to do with this girl. Sora wasn't looking at him as the fabled Chosen One. 

He couldn't help the smile of relief that leapt to his lips. Then surprised himself with his own words. "He's rather boring." 

Sora playfully elbowed him in the side, making him laugh loudly. "You're teasing." 

"No," Anakin giggled, "I'm serious." 

Sora tagged alongside Anakin, as they both fought to hold back the laughter until they neared his living quarters. Sora straightened herself out. "So you want to hang out when you get back? We'd all love to hear about your assignment with your boring Master." 

"Sure," Anakin said slowly, waving a little goodbye to the red haired padawan before he entered the apartment. 

_________

Anakin had stared at the data pad until his head hurt. 

As with most missions, he just didn't understand the rationale behind many of the disputes. From the information he had, Cath looked like a beautiful planet with rich resources enough for everyone to share equally. But once the planet had been at war over who should control its resources. 

The youth frowned. Growing up on Tatooine he had nothing except his name and mother and he was happy. With calm acceptance Anakin realized he would never understand the need to accumulate wealth and power. He had found his place in the universe, be it penniless slave or in service to the Republic as a Jedi. 

A casual flick of his wrist sent the data pad to the end of the chair of one of the diplomatic cruiser's private cabin. Then he stretched out on the couch. A loud sigh filled the room as he sat back up. Sleep would not be forth coming. 

The dull throbbing in the back of his head was making him restless. 

It was more than that, though. 

For a long time he just sat there staring at the empty couch across the small cabin. 

A sense of warning that lingered in the headache gave him no escape. It seemed the calm of the temple had kept the warning in check, but since the Jedi had stepped onto the transport that safety net was gone. 

Carefully drawing the folds of his cloak tighter--as the transport felt unusually cold--he wandered out into the corridor. 

The Jedi apprentice decided that if he and Obi-Wan were going to be trapped on the ship through the better part of the next day they were going to have to talk. 

Granted, Obi-Wan wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person he had ever met, but it was unlike his master to keep anything of importance from him. And right now, his master's slow withdrawal was something of importance in the padawan's book. 

___________

In the quiet dining area, Anakin picked up a small, bright green gelatinous bosi fruit sitting on a nearby table. One bite nearly halved the fruit as the spicy sweet taste tickled his senses and warmed him with memories of home. 

"A growing boy like you needs something better than that candy. Here, try this." 

Sitting at the bar was a short, round Dilurian with a friendly smile. Beady black eyes watched as he pushed a plate of dull brown leaves toward the tall youth. "Go on," the creature said, "it may not look as tasty as bosi, but it's certainly more healthy." 

"No thanks," Anakin said, swallowing down the last of the fruit. He looked at the dark purple robes of the man and quietly reminded himself to show proper respect to the Dilurian. He just might be an important dignitary. "I don't often get candy'." 

"So when no one is looking, you eat up as much as you can?" The gray skinned creature laughed boisterously as he picked up a brown leaf between three fat fingers and gobbled it down. "My third wife was like that, never let me have anything good. So I got rid of her!" The Dilurian burst out laughing. 

Anakin smiled politely, not really understanding. 

The Dilurian stuck his thick hand out and shook Anakin's. "Where are my manners," the little creature began. "Name's Te-hut. And you, young Jedi?" 

"Anakin Skywalker." 

"Sounds familiar." Te-hut's features darkened with thought, then quickly brightened. "Of the battle of Naboo? Oh, we are blessed to have a great hero attend the coronation on Cath." 

"Are you attending the ceremony?" 

"Well of course, everyone on this transport is on their way to the coronation," Te-hut smiled. 

Anakin sat down on a stool next to the small Dilurian. 

Te-hut took another leaf and nibbled on it. "This will be such a blessed occasion. That is why you are here, Jedi, to bless the ceremony." 

"I am here as an official witness for the Senate." 

"Whatever your reasons, you will be welcomed as an honored guest." Te-hut's smile faded as he stared at Anakin intently. "You are too young to be a knight," he stated with a low voice as he raised a bushy blue eyebrow. 

"I am a padawan." 

"Where is your master?" 

"Somewhere about the ship." Probably in the cargo hold, it was the furthest place from him and still be on the ship, Anakin mused. 

Te-hut chewed quietly on the leaf, studying the boy's passive face. "It would benefit you to enjoy the peace of the journey. I have a feeling there will be no quiet once we reach Cath." Then he smiled warmly. "But I am keeping you, young Skywalker. You obviously were going somewhere." 

Anakin stood and respectfully bowed. "Thank you for your company." 

"No, thank you, Jedi Skywalker, for spending blessed minutes of your time with such an unworthy creature." 

_______________ 

Guided by the Force, the bright, shining thread lead Anakin to the cargo hold. 

In a less insulated section of the ship, a fine whine from the hyper drive engine gave Anakin pause. A small chuckle escaped him. A little fine-tuning would fix that in a heartbeat. Maybe after they had landed he would take it up with the pilot about making some minor adjustments. 

His thoughts were quickly drawn from sounds of the hyper drive to the taciturn figure of his Master sitting quietly between two large shipping containers. 

An odd place for meditation, Anakin thought as he approached. Although Obi-Wan appeared to be meditating, the disturbed nature of the Force told the youth otherwise. 

He did not need the Force to see past the calm exterior to know his master was unwell. 

The frustration was radiating off Obi-Wan. Everything inside Anakin told him to probe further. Discuss the source of the problem. 

Help. 

"Don't," Obi-Wan warned. 

Anakin straightened himself out a little. "I thought I had shielded--" 

"Stay out of my head." 

"Yes, my Master." For a moment Anakin wanted to say more, but stopped as he sensed their bond tighten, pushing him a little farther away. "Is there something wrong?" His tone was even, belying the fear that moved through him. 

"No," Obi-Wan answered dully as his fingers pressed to his temples. 

Stifling a soft growl at the sight, Anakin stepped to attention. "Will we have to wear masks the entire time on Cath?" 

At this sudden change of subject Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at Anakin for a moment. "Our hoods with be sufficient." 

"Nothing in my research explains why they insist on being masked." 

"Some traditions they keep secret." 

"Secrets," Anakin huffed. "They're not the only ones," he said softly as he turned and marched back out of the cargo hold. 

Obi-Wan sighed loudly as he watched Anakin slip a little further away. Withdrawing deeper into the safety of the storage area, he buried his face in the folds of his cloak. 

Just a few days. 

That's all he had to survive. 

Yet, the speed he was unraveling, a few days might just be too late. 

Anakin had to be told. 

Unfortunately, the ability to explain the situation had long since escaped his grasp.


	4. 

The other passengers had disembarked the transport before the Jedi appeared at the ramp. Anakin quickly glanced around under his cowl at the landing port, searching for a friendly face in the masked crowd, but the Dilurian was nowhere to be seen. 

Important emissaries had been greeted by a large delegation of bejeweled, masked faces but they did not hold the respect of the welcoming party that the Jedi did. The moment the Jedi stepped onto the landing platform, a tall figure in a flowing red robe emerged from the crowd. Tight black coils wrapped around the figure's elongated neck. The black mask that hid the face was a smooth oval without features. From Anakin's studies, he recognized the figure as Egrarian, the high priest of the palace of Reft. 

A voice, Egrarian's, boomed, seeming to be everywhere and nowhere at once. "The peoples of Cath are blessed by your visit and welcome you as friends." Gloved black hands came together, palms up as if cradling the air in a sacred greeting. 

Obi-Wan, quickly followed by Anakin respectfully bowed. 

Something about the tall Cathian made Anakin wary. 

Egrarian motioned to his left, the red robe flowing like water in the slight breeze. "The High Lady Denara and her consort, the Lord Reftaan." 

The Jedi bowed. 

Anakin glanced about curiously; it did not appear that the soon to be crowned high lady was present. 

Denara immediately stepped from the line of advisors and approached the Jedi. Reftaan chased after her. 

The Cathian were tall creatures that made even Anakin have to look up. 

Her silver hair was pulled back into a tight knot that seemed to stretch the side of her face painfully. A pale blue mask obscured her features.

"Greetings, honored guests," she said formally. "We are sure you are tired from your long journey and have prepared comfortable arrangements for you." 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan answered as the woman wrapped herself around his arm and started to lead the Jedi toward the large stone palace. 

Reftaan motioned Anakin to follow. "We hope you had a comfortable journey." 

Anakin quickly glanced to Obi-Wan for an appropriate response. "Yes, thank you," he finally said after receiving no guidance. 

"Many from off world have arrived for the celebrations, we expect more later as the day progresses, but you are by far the most honored of our guests," Reftaan said. 

The shiver that ran down his spine disturbed Anakin. 

Noting his brief discomfort, Denara turned her masked face to Reftaan and lightly shook her head as she lead Obi-Wan up the steps to the living area of the palace. 

The four, followed by the entire delegation of advisors, walked down a long stone hall to the far end of the great palace. The walls glowed with their own inner light, illuminating the corridor. 

Turning back, Anakin glanced at Egrarian, who followed close behind. 

A slight motion of the Lady's hand sent the padawan staring down another long hall. "There," she began, "is where Halor and her entourage are sequestered. No one shall see her prior to the ceremony." She did not slow her pace and continued on. 

Reftaan spoke up happily in Anakin's ear. "Halor cannot wait for all of these formalities to be over. Youth, I suppose." 

He suddenly broke away from Anakin to rush to the nearest door. His small hands fumbled with the intricate handle, but finally pushed it open. 

Anakin noted there was no lock on the door. 

"These will be your quarters, honored guests," Reftaan said cheerfully as the large door swung open revealing a large room. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan answered. 

Inside the apartment consisted of a simple sitting area and to each side were private quarters. Anakin choked back a small smile. It was one of the nicest places they had been offered on any assignment. For guest quarters, it rivaled the palace of Naboo. 

"We hope these quarters are suitable," Reftaan asked a little nervously. 

Anakin wanted to scream yes' but held his tongue.

"They are much too extravagant for just us," Obi-Wan offered humbly. 

Biting back the urge to roll his eyes, Anakin stifled a groan, fearing they would be shifted off to some little service apartment in the deepest, darkest corner of the palace. 

After the door had been closed behind them, the High Lady Denara pulled her mask away from her face and walked across the room. She drew the heavy plate blinds to the side revealing a large balcony that stared out over gently rolling hills. The city lost behind pinkish walls in the distance did not disrupt the country-like scene. 

"It is peaceful on this side of the palace, blessed guests. It is also farthest from the celebrations should you choose to take in the peace of our former temple." 

Her words caught Anakin's attention. 

"It is also quite near the Lady Halor's apartments," Obi-Wan remarked as he pulled his hood back. "Our presence here is for her protection." 

Anakin followed and removed his hood, better allowing him to take in the ominous glow of the walls. A sense filled him that the stones were alive. He reached toward the roughly carved surface and the lights burned brighter at the tips of his fingers. 

A look of alarm paled Denara's noble face. "Great Maker, you're both so young," she said in surprise. Panicked silver eyes searched Reftaan's for help. 

Reftaan seemed to share her alarm even as he stared at Obi-Wan curiously. "No offense, but during the treaty negotiation--" 

"A venerable Knight Jinn and his apprentice were sent," Denara finished. 

Obi-Wan's voice was even as he spoke. "Master Jinn rejoined the force nearly seven years ago." 

Denara's expression became solemn as she sank to a nearby chair. Another fairy tale shattered. Jedi do die. 

"We had not known," she said softly, mourning the passing of a Jedi who had once visited her palace. 

"My Master would have been pleased to know that the treaty is still held by your people." Obi-Wan conveyed great calm and assurance through his tone on the currents of the Force. 

For a moment Denara just stared at the floor then her eyes lit as she looked up at Obi-Wan. A smile returned to her lips as recognition overtook her. Her laughter filled the room and Anakin sensed the walls rejoiced in her happy sound. 

"We are truly blessed, Reftaan," she said still laughing as she held her hand out before Obi-Wan. "You are hardly the boy I remember." 

In a very un-Jedi fashion, Obi-Wan gently took her hand and kissed her pale skin just below the wrist. 

Anakin dearly hoped it was not some strange Cath tradition that he would be forced into. 

"Knight Kenobi, we are truly honored in your return," Denara said, glowing in happiness. 

The walls gave the room a rich glow reflecting Denara's joy. 

Denara glanced over to Anakin, who quietly watched the scene. "And who is this? Your apprentice?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered calmly. "This is Anakin Skywalker." 

"Greetings," Denara said formally. "The Makers have doubly blessed us." 

"Your daughter," Obi-Wan said, bringing the happiness in Denara quickly down. "We understand her life is in danger." 

"Some would like to stop the coronation," Reftaan answered. 

"Who are they?" Anakin asked, sensing a chance at adventure looming on the horizon. 

"We do not know," Denara said. "They have tried to kidnap her four times. They very nearly got out of the palace with her just yesterday. She is still quite shaken." 

"May we speak with her?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I will make arrangements for an audience with her after the evening ceremonies are complete." 

The Jedi knight nodded in ascent. 

Her hand reached out and lightly rested on Obi-Wan's folded arms. "You will protect her, Knights Kenobi and Skywalker?" 

_____________

The Cath sky had turned a blood red as the bright orange sun passed beyond the distant hills. A cool mist hung in the air. From the wide balcony, Anakin sighed as he roughly pulled the folds of his cloak tight. 

He had tried resting and when that didn't work, he meditated. He had failed at that. The apartment seemed so quiet the boy almost wished they had been roomed near the celebrations just for the noise. 

As the hours slowly rolled past, his unease had mounted. Quickly, the youth turned and stared back into the empty living area. His fingers twitching as they rested on the hilt of his lightsaber. Slowly he wandered back into the large room. The walls glowed, following him and lighting the way. Again, Anakin was persuaded to reach out and touch the gray stone. To his surprise there was warmth. 

And something else. 

Obi-Wan had long since disappeared into the sprawling palace. Trying to get a feel of the place, doing reconnaissance, whatever he called it. Anakin knew it was just an excuse to be far away from him. 

His master might have made a joke about the subject of his meeting with Yoda outside the Council chambers, but Anakin had sensed when he was spoken of. There was graveness in the conversation he could not shake. 

If it was something he had done wrong, he wished Obi-Wan would tell him. How was he supposed to learn if he was not told his mistakes? Was there some sort of secret that was being kept from him? It had to be his fault, otherwise Obi-Wan would never have closed him out like he was. 

His fingers tightened around the saber hilt as he stepped into the hallway. The first thing Anakin noticed was the stone in the hall was different than that of the guest apartments. 

Regardless of how the stones were carved, the sensation that they were the same remained. 

Lighting the hall as he walked. 

Following him. 

Whispering to him. 

That was it. 

He could hear their voices and yet couldn't quite make out what was being said. 

With a cautious pace, Anakin approached the nearest wall. It glowed brilliantly with his close proximity to the stone. Vaguely it reminded him of the Jedi temple, alive and pulsing with its own kinetic energy, though this was not the beat of the Force he felt beneath his hand. It was strange, beckoning. 

Whispering in an alien tongue. 

Alive. 

Reaching out with the Force, he grasped at the shining thread and followed it through the building hall. Its gleaming form blended and vanished into the light emanating from the walls. 

The youth came to a stop as he noticed the stones glowing brightly with Obi-Wan's approach. 

The Jedi knight's hands were folded into the sleeves of the reddish brown cloak, his face concealed by the cowl. "Put your hood up." 

Anakin obeyed. "Yes, my Master." 

"Until after the coronation," Obi-Wan instructed, "keep your head covered. Unless you just want to wear a mask?" 

"No, Master. Tradition, of course," Anakin responded, realizing his error as he fell into step next to the knight. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, briefly forgetting that he had to look up at the boy. 

Without warning, Anakin spun, activating his lightsaber in a fluid motion. The blue blade hummed softly as he scanned the empty hall. 

Gently, Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's arm, forcing him to lower his weapon. "You cannot fight stone." 

"They're speaking to me." 

"Yes," the Jedi said calmly, not at all surprised. 

"You hear them?" Anakin asked cautiously, searching for an answer in the impassive eyes. A slight nod was all the permission he needed to continue. "I've never heard a language like that before." 

"You're not likely to ever again," the knight whispered. "The ability to understand their words was lost hundreds of generations ago." Slowly he approached the wall and it glowed more brightly than even Anakin had seen it. Obi-Wan carefully pressed a hand against the warm stone and after a moment removed it. A perfect, luminous handprint remained. "It's a dead language." 

"Do only Force-sensitives hear it? High Lady Denara's laughter made the walls glow, but I didn't feel she was Force-sensitive." 

"There are no Force-sensitives among the Cathian. The walls are alive," the older Jedi said softly. 

A second hand print, a mirror reflection of the first, appeared next to Obi-Wan's, then quickly faded. 

Anakin touched the wall and it glowed but faded when he withdrew his hand. 

Two large creatures, vaguely resembling Teserek under their ornate gold masks, approached and briefly watched the two Jedi with curiosity. The taller Teserek whispered to his companion as they passed, "The Cath should be greatly blessed with the presence of Jedi." 

As the Jedi walked, Anakin noticed the glowing handprints on the wall were following them. 

Obi-Wan spoke calmly as if not noticing the lighted antics. "We are to meet with the Commander of Lady Halor's private guard." 

_____________

"Your services are not required," droned an angry voice from behind a silver mesh faceplate. 

"Respectfully, the High Lady Denara disagrees," Obi-Wan said flatly, not intimidated by the large man glowering before the Jedi. 

"Your kind would just be in the way," the commander growled as his fists tightened. 

Anakin bristled. 

The walls glowed white with hundreds of handprints surrounding the three men. 

"We are here in service to protect the Lady Halor." 

The commander snarled under his mask radiating his anger at the intrusion. He swung a heavy fist, which Obi-Wan easily dodged. 

"Where were you the last twenty years, Jedi? I was here protecting the Lady." He threw a second punch, which Obi-Wan caught on his palm. The man's brute strength failed against the true nature of the Force. The knight released the man's hand and abruptly the Commander turned and started toward the Lady's private apartments. 

Anakin reached for his lightsaber. Didn't this guy know they were just trying to help? 

The door to the apartments flew open, nearly slamming into Commander Sel. A dark cloaked figure blocked the open doorway. The lights in the wall faded around her presence, the handprints scattering and quivering behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

"Commander Sel," the woman's voice said tersely. 

The large Commander recoiled and trembled slightly as Anakin sensed a wave of fear flood through the man. "Your wish, my lady." 

Through the choked bond, Anakin felt the same fear sweep through Obi-Wan. 

"The Lady Halor commands you answer the honorable guest's questions." 

"Yes, my lady," Sel said, his voice quivering as he bowed. 

The woman's gaze brushed across the Jedi before settling on the commander, who in a matter of moments had gone from the aggressor to a fearful figure caught in between two dynamic forces. 

The hood of the woman's cloak did little to disguise her face, allowing Anakin to lock eyes with her. For a moment he felt like he was drowning in eyes black as space, unforgiving and dense, like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. 

__________

__

"Things have gone quite well," Qui-Gon said. 

"Then why do we both feel so uneasy?" Obi-Wan asked softly as he stared across the room at the Adamere negotiations. 

"There is something not right," Qui-Gon mumbled as he took notice of a small commotion at the large, round table. 

"But I need the files," Minister Tepin cried out as he jumped up from his seat as if hit with a bolt of electricity. Sweat beaded on his broad forehead. "The case has all of my research in it." 

"You will not leave these negotiations," Vison snapped, slamming a large fist against the black table. "That was the agreement." 

"I must retrieve my research," Tepin said nervously, tugging at his green jacket as he quickly marched over to the Jedi. His eyes pleaded as he stared up at the tall figure before him. "Please Master Jedi, I must have my research or this negotiation cannot go on." 

"It will not go on if you attempt to leave these premises," the small figure of Vison growled as he closed the distance between the two men. 

Qui-Gon gently motioned with his hand and the two men stopped their glaring and faced the Jedi Master. "This case–" 

"It has all my vital papers for this meeting," Tepin screeched. Sweat ran down his forehead. 

Vison stared evenly at Qui-Gon. "If he leaves the negotiations are over." 

"Where is this case?" Qui-Gon asked calmly. 

"In my room, next to the desk. I was carrying so much, I must have forgotten it," the minister sputtered. 

"Likely story," Vison hissed. 

Qui-Gon focused on Ambassador Vison. "Would you allow the case to be retrieved by my apprentice?" 

Vison thought for a moment while staring at Tepin. "Yes," he answered through clenched teeth. 

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon with a little surprise but said nothing to contradict his master. 

Tepin fumbled and found his key card. "It's right by the desk, you can't miss it," Tepin said quickly as he handed the card to Obi-Wan. 

***** 

As part of the agreement on the negotiations, the Adamere Governmental House was emptied of all people, a few guards posted at the gates along the outer walls were all that remained. 

Obi-Wan took the path through the large courtyard, as it was quicker to the official's living quarters. Half way across the light of the twin suns blinded him and he raised a hand to block out the piercing rays. 

A shadow against the far wall caught his attention. Scanning with the Force he felt nothing. Reflections and shadows, he tried to assure himself. 

Jogging to the long shadows of the veranda he paused before heading up the narrow stone staircase to the open doors. A glance over the long hall proved he was alone but the warning from the Force told him otherwise. Automatically he reached for his lightsaber. 

"You're not Tepin," a voice echoed through the hall. 

"These are secure premises. No one should be here," Obi-Wan called out as he activated his lightsaber. 

"You are not Tepin," the voice called again. 

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi. Here by order of Chancellor Valorum." 

There was silence. 

"He will do," the disembodied voice echoed. 

Two figures melted out of the shadows. 

Mindless, uncontrolled fear enveloped the two men as they converged on him. It wasn't just in their actions or the sensation in the Force that warned him, it was the frightened look coloring their faces. They didn't want to be there, nor did they want to be attacking. 

The bigger man rushed him and Obi-Wan easily dodged being tackled. He spun and slammed the attacker on the side of the head with his lightsaber hilt. 

If they weren't in control of their actions he could not justify harming them. 

The other pounced on him. An elbow to the man's solar plexus gave him an opening for escape. Obi-Wan leapt and sprinted toward the apartments. The large man bore down on him. A metal pike cut through the air, catching Obi-Wan across the lower back. The young Jedi slammed into the tile floor, his lightsaber skidding out of reach. As he scrambled to his feet pain shot through his side where the pike had struck him a second time. 

His attackers had regrouped and had surrounded him. 

Eyeing his lightsaber and taking a deep breath as he pushed the pain away, Obi-Wan called for the weapon. The pike end glanced off the side of his head and darkness washed over him. 

___________

"He didn't tell us anything new. Just the public facts about the attacks." A moment of silence passed as the Jedi walked down the hall. 

"He was afraid," Obi-Wan remarked, adjusting the hood over his head. 

So were you, Anakin thought behind the safety of dense mind shielding. "Commander Sel was hiding something," he pointed out, following Obi-Wan. "That woman helped him hide something. I sensed it." 

Obi-Wan didn't answer. 

Anakin wanted to point out that his master was projecting again, but decided at the moment to keep quiet. Gently he reached out on the Force, his thoughts lightly brushing against Obi-Wan's as he carefully tried to probe the impenetrable shields for the unspoken answer. 

Obi-Wan suddenly turned, shoving Anakin against the wall. The Force moved menacingly as fire danced in his smoky blue eyes. "Do not test my shield like that," he warned. 

It was not the tone of Obi-Wan's voice that made Anakin twist, but the threat enveloping the Force around him. Anakin realized that whatever Obi-Wan was hiding he would protect it with any measure necessary. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples as he withdrew a few steps, a weak hope forming that this assignment would conclude itself sooner than later, as he didn't know how much more he could take. A deep sigh as he turned to face the youth. "Ani?" Pain radiated through his mind. Pausing briefly he closed his eyes and tried to center himself. "I'm sorry." But the words did nothing to take away the shock that painted Anakin's bright blue eyes.

Well skilled at changing the subject, Anakin's attention drifted to the living walls. "They were afraid of her," he said softly. 

Still Obi-Wan didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. The words just wouldn't form. The dull pounding in his head blotted out any thought concerning the woman with eyes as black as space. 

Handprints of light followed the two Jedi through the palace. 

The noise of a grand banquet crept into the hall as they approached the ballroom. The walls radiated, reflecting the sound of the celebration. 

Masked revelers abounded, laughing and drinking, seemingly oblivious to the two Jedi. 

Anakin glanced around at the passersby. "Maybe Padmé will be here," he spoke loudly, forgetting about the woman. 

"If she is," Obi-Wan began with a weary edge to his voice, "she will be representing Naboo in an official capacity. The same as we are. This is not a pleasure trip." 

"I am aware of that." The annoyance rippled in Anakin's voice. "I just thought maybe we could visit briefly." At least she will talk to me. 

Just what I need, Obi-Wan thought, something else to distract Anakin. "We are on duty to protect the Lady Halor until further notice." 

Anakin growled softly, his temper briefly flaring. "The Commander doesn't even want us around. The Lady has an entire security force. What difference would we make? No one is going to steal her, not now with all these people around. Why does every assignment have to be approached as a matter of life and death? This place is one giant party and we have to be serious, be above it all. Why? Just because we're Jedi? Is there a rule about never enjoying one's self? I'll admit it, my studies aren't the best, but I don't think I would have missed a rule like that. A Jedi must be stoic all the time? Give me a break, Master." 

For a moment Anakin was going to say more, but the rush of anger that passed through him dissipated. Calmness warned him of opening his mouth and saying something he might later regret. Still, he couldn't hold all the bitter words back as he stormed away.

"Qui-Gon would have enjoyed himself here." 

"And I will never be him," Obi-Wan whispered, mainly to himself as he watched the impatient padawan disappear into the crowd of revelers, leaving him standing alone. For the first time the knight truly took notice of the handprints that had been following him all afternoon. 

"They like you," High Lady Denara's voice echoed behind him. Obi-Wan turned to see the great lady, her face hidden behind an elaborate mask of jewels and viri feathers. "They remember you." 

"So it seems," he answered softly laying his hand against one of the glowing prints. The wall reacted with an intense illumination of dozens of handprints. 

"I have visited many of the old temples built by the dead ones. The stones whispered to me as they have to thousands. But in all those visits I have never seen the stones react to anyone as they do you. Do their words have any meaning to you?" 

"No," Obi-Wan answered. He was calmed by the alien voices. They drowned out his throbbing headache. "Somewhere along the way, their story was lost and we are forever diminished by the loss." A part of him could understand the wall's plight with failed attempts at communication. Constantly crying out, unable to respond in a way anyone would understand. 

Like a prisoner. 

Obi-Wan turned to face the tall masked figure next to him. "Why is that creature in your daughter's entourage?" The words sounded crueler than he had meant them. 

Denara straightened, her voice regal and even. "There are several so-called creatures in Halor's entourage. You will have to be more specific." 

"The" 

Why were the words so difficult? The pounding in his head became almost crippling when he thought of the shrouded figure that presided over their questioning of Sel. Slowly, Obi-Wan drew his finger along the wall. The lights gave chase. 

"The walls fear her," he said, repeating Anakin's observation. The constant attack of the headache was sapping his strength. 

The masked figure of Denara drew close to the Jedi, sensing his fatigue. "You're speaking of Thesia. It is Halor's decision to keep that Cere around. She believes that the presence of a fallen deity will be a blessing on her coronation. She pays that beast's price. I have often begged her to release that thing from her service but I think Thesia has poisoned her mind. That's what her kind does, you know, feed upon the thoughts. They nearly destroyed the Cath once before, before the Jedi saved us." Denara laughed sadly. "I tried to have that thing killed and instead she made two of my finest royal guards turn their own weapons against themselves as punishment. Stay away from that creature, Knight Kenobi, only unhappiness follows her." 

Obi-Wan nodded a silent thank you. "I am keeping you, Lady," he said softly. 

Without a word Denara wrapped herself around Obi-Wan's arm. "From what? Time in an honored Jedi's presence?" 

_______________

Anakin moved among the masked figures. His mind reached out, scanning for Padmé's imprint. His attempts were drowned out as the pounding in the back of his head became worse. He turned in the sea of masked revelers, nearly over taken by the exuberance that filled the hall. 

Egrarian's tall figure loomed over the milling crowd. Anakin could not help the cold that raced over him. 

The strangely ethereal figure's blank mask seemed to focus on the youth. Then ever so slowly, he turned to the side entrance Anakin had used earlier. 

Obi-Wan finally joined the celebration with Denara close by. Even though the walls lit happily around Anakin's master, Obi-Wan's Force signature was definitely disturbed. 

Unsettled. 

At the sight a part of Anakin was angry with the knight, for so many reasons that he couldn't begin to name them all. No, wrong, there was only one real reason that he was upset. It was for shutting him out. There were things he could forgive. Obi-Wan's sternness, for instance, although his master was often no more strict with him than other masters were with their padawans. Even when Obi-Wan was overly strict, or pushing him too hard, even though he didn't like it, Anakin understood why on some level. 

This was different, though. Closing him out of their bond, withholding information from him. Obi-Wan had always been good about explaining things to him until recently. 

Now, Obi-Wan hardly spoke to him. Barely acknowledging his existence, except to get onto him for no reason. It left the apprentice to wonder. 

It stemmed from the incident with the Yinid Ambassador. If he had only listened, things would not have gone so wrong. Things wouldn't have been so bad had he only listened to his master's instructions. Obi-Wan hadn't lied when he said it would be sometime before he could truly trust the boy. 

The thought left a small ache in his chest. He thought he had accepted his master's distrust. He just didn't think it would cloud their friendship for so many months.


	5. 

__

Obi-Wan's thoughts felt heavy. Everything was jumbled up in his head and seemed to move in slow motion. His vision was blurred, but from what he could tell there was nothing to see, just the walls of a small gray room. He became aware of a thick swelling against his right temple. Slowly he started to get up off the floor but stopped. A dull surprise settled in his fuzzy brain as he realized broken ribs were tightly bound. Slight movement made him acutely aware of the shifting ribs. Strangely, there was no pain. He breathed steadily, attempting to focus the Force on his injuries. 

"He's awake," a gruff voice called from beyond the small room. 

The door burst open and the two large men that had attacked him marched in. Obi-Wan stared up at the unfocused figures. He was in no position to offer them much of a fight even if he had the strength to get up. His thoughts swam and made little sense as he tried to focus and call out to Qui-Gon through their bond. 

"Look at me," the first man growled as he kicked Obi-Wan's sore side. 

There was no pain but he knew he should be feeling something. Slowly, the young Jedi brought his eyes up to his captor. 

The man growled as he knelt before the boy. "Where are the negotiations being held?" 

Obi-Wan stared at him silently. Something or someone was in his mind. He struggled to focus, to break free, but there was no clarity. 

The large man yanked him forward and he let out a little sound before being tossed back into the cell corner. "I know you can talk. So answer." 

Still Obi-Wan remained silent. 

"Talk," the man threatened. 

Silence. 

"Don't you understand," he tried pleading with the youth. "We're doing this for Adamere's own good." 

"That is what the negotiations are for," Obi-Wan said. "They are working for Adamere's best interests." 

"I didn't know Jedi were so idealistic and naive." 

Obi-Wan didn't answer, instead he allowed his thoughts to return to the strange static that was clouding his mind and cutting him off from the Force. Yes, that was it, that elusive feeling. His mind was so muddled from the blow to the head that he didn't even realize he had been disconnected from the ever-flowing energy source. 

"Tell me, or you will regret it," the man warned. Not getting an answer the big man seemed to plead with the injured seventeen-year old. "I'm giving you a chance, you're not going to like it if we take the information forcefully." 

Any other time, Obi-Wan would have felt that he could take on anything, but at the moment he knew whatever was messing with his mind was going to win. 

The big man stood up and stepped away revealing a dark shrouded figure in the opposite corner. Instinctively Obi-Wan withdrew deeper into the corner. 

"You know what I am," the voice spoke, seemingly everywhere and nowhere at once. "The Jedi saw to the death of my kind a thousand years ago. Still the fear is ingrained in you." 

Gloved hands pulled the heavy hood back, revealing pale iridescent skin with rivers of blue lines coursing over it. Impossibly large, black eyes stared blindly out. 

"Mind carver," Obi-Wan whispered as he backed deeper into the corner. The Masters had told the young initiates horror stories. Be good or the mind carver will come. They were just stories, he reminded himself but that all fell away facing the figure shrouded in a cloak of darkness. 

He couldn't pull his gaze away from her eyes. Eyes as black as space. 

She was in his head, severing him from the Force. 

"Get out," he groaned. 

A wave of pain from his injuries slammed into him, nearly making him ill from the sensation. 

"You should be thankful for my help," the creature whispered, tightening her grip on the young man's mind and relieving him of the pain once again. 

__________

The palace had begun to slip back into silence as Anakin paced at the entrance to the hall to Lady Halor's private apartments. He roughly pushed the front of his hood back out of his eyes, the material bothering him only as much as he wanted to be annoyed at the moment. 

Occasionally Commander Sel would open the door to the apartment and glare out at him. 

Anakin swiped at the air and tried to push the soft whisperings of the walls out of his head, but when they went away the throbbing headache his master often projected returned. 

Frustration welled in him as he marched down the hall, the lights of the walls having little chance to keep up with his long stride. 

He pressed his fingers to the tender flesh of his temples, in an attempt to push the pain away. But it wasn't his, so he could not will it out of existence. 

He stormed around the corner and came to a sudden halt. 

In the center of the hall stood three Dilurians chattering happily in their native tongue. 

Anakin started to walk around the group when Te-hut stepped away from the other two. The small, robed Dilurian nodded behind his matching purple mask and bowed ever so slightly. "Greetings my young Jedi friend, how has your day in the palace been?" 

"Frustrating," Anakin mumbled with half a mind to keep walking. "Actually everything has been very nice. If not a little strange." 

"A little?" Te-hut asked with a chuckle as he played with the mask. "Are we speaking of the same Cath? The people are as eclectic as their religious practices. Turning temples into palaces," he uttered as if a curse 

Anakin couldn't help the little smile the Dilurian brought him. 

"The whole thing about the masks. I just don't see how everyone can walk around and never truly see each other's faces." 

"Yet, I see that you wear a mask," Te-hut said staring up at the tall youth. "It makes you look happy, but I sense the turmoil in you. This is even more unhealthy than bosi fruit." 

"There is just a lot going on," Anakin said softly. 

"Don't try to fool me, my young friend. Jedi you may be, but around the galaxy I have been. I have seen things even a wise Jedi would be amazed by." 

Anakin wanted to shift the conversation away from his problems for a little while and stared at the walls that lightly glowed. "Have you seen anything like this before?" he asked as he brushed his fingers over the smooth stone, lights flickering and fading under his touch. 

"No." Te-hut drew a hand across the wall and the lights glowed with his touch. "This is a strange rarity." He laughed. "At least they like you. I hear some are not so fortunate." 

"There was this woman," Anakin said, resting his hand on the wall and carefully pulling it away. He was a little disappointed that there was not a happy handprint left. "It was like they were afraid of her." 

"The Lady Halor's pet," the Dilurian said wickedly. "Oh, yes, I too have seen that." 

"Why?" 

Te-hut stared over at Anakin. "Tell me you do not know what she is?" 

Anakin shrugged and knelt down to be on the Dilurian's level. "Should I?" 

Te-Hut leaned close, lowering his voice as he spoke. "Her kind are called Cere." 

Not understanding, Anakin lightly shook his head. 

"They are all but extinct. Powerful telepaths. Dangerous," he stressed. "Be smart my honored friend and stay far from her, she will destroy you." 

Anakin just stared at the little man. 

Te-hut laughed. "Of course, I'm sure your master told you all about them?" 

The frown on Anakin's face spoke more than any words he could muster. 

Te-Hut placed a hand on the wall and it glowed. "This has not always been a palace. It was the greatest of the Cath temples. They once worshipped the Cere. They insisted the Cath sacrifice all their Force-sensitives. Something about the ability to channel the Force threatened them. The bloodlines were so devastated there are no Force-sensitives left among the Cathians. 

"Somewhere along the way, the Cere turned against the Cath. They truly believed they were gods. They laid siege to the planet and spread out through the Republic like a plague millennia ago. The Jedi were the only force capable of standing against them. The wars raged for decades until the Cere were killed or driven to the farthest reaches of the outer rim." 

"In my studies on Jedi history I haven't read anything about them." 

"They are often forgotten." Te-Hut played with the wall briefly. "Her kind are all but extinct," he said softly. "A curse on Jedi. She hates you because you follow the religion that destroyed the Cere. A religion that replaced them in the minds of the Cath. Your life will forever be altered if you end up in a confrontation with one." 

"How?" Anakin asked, considering the consequences of going against a creature that made the imposing Commander Sel tremble. 

"Non-Force-sensitives do not survive the encounter." He looked up sadly at the young Jedi. "A fate far worse than death awaits an unfortunate Jedi." 

Anakin held onto the small man's words as the Dilurian continued to play with the lighted wall. 

"They lose their minds," Te-Hut said finally.


	6. 

A few deep-cleansing breaths as Obi-Wan tried to meditate. Frustration welled in him, as he was tired of trying and failing at every attempt he had made in the last few days. It seemed that every time he entered a meditation, he was immediately ripped out of the peace and calm by the raging headache. 

Every instinct told him to contact Yoda and request another Jedi to be sent in his place. Logic always won out, knowing none would arrive in time. Still, the way he was deteriorating he knew he would not survive the next few days if something didn't change. He was failing on so many different levels it was not even funny. 

He buried his face in his hands. "I need help, Master," he whispered, hoping just this once Qui-Gon would answer him. 

With each passing moment he sank deeper into despair. The mission was slowly being forgotten. 

The assignment. 

No, he wouldn't fail that even if everything else were falling apart around him. All he had to do was keep it together long enough to get through the ceremony and then he could happily go crazy and there would be nothing to stop him. 

Take care of the assignment. 

That comes first. 

Wrapping himself in the layers of the long cloak, Obi-Wan stalked through the guest apartment to the door. His footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway as he wandered past the familiar sights of the grand palace and disappeared into the deeper, darker parts of the former temple. 

A moment of hesitation as he thought he should have left Anakin a note or something, just to let the boy know that he was wandering aimlessly about. The thought was not enough for him turn back to the apartments so he kept walking toward an unknown destination. 

Friendly handprints chased along the walls after him, but he paid them little attention. Their alien voices sang to him. 

No glow rods illuminated the long hall that Obi-Wan found himself walking in. In fact, this part of the palace looked as if it had not been used in ages. He paused, glancing back down the handprint warmed corridor. 

Alone. 

He found himself several levels below the guest quarters. The rooms were far from the noise and the constant din of a thousand life forms milling about the sprawling structure. Another hallway opened up to him and he found himself standing in a large room. At the center stood a stone altar that demanded his attention. 

Obi-Wan slowly approached the altar . The stone felt cold and dead under his fingertips. The life had been driven from the masonry. Beyond that stood a balcony overlooking the city below. 

The people of the city were enjoying the celebration as a sea of brightly colored lights swirled and moved through the distant streets. Music wafted along the cool evening breeze up to the balcony. 

Obi-Wan leaned heavily against the sturdy stone railing as he watched the twinkling lights dance about below. Slowly the headache subsided a little, but the illness left in its wake remained. His senses came back as he lightly brushed against his bond with Anakin. Everything seemed fine. The boy seemed less tense for the moment. 

__

Sand.

The Jedi straightened slightly. 

__

Sand. 

Scanning the immediate area, Obi-Wan sensed he was alone save for the walls. 

__

Betrayal.

Obi-Wan spun round, automatically reaching for his lightsaber. Still he was alone. 

Glowing, happy handprints covered the walls around him, illuminating the altar. 

__

Death. 

Sand. 

It was fine when the whispers were an unknown language, but understanding them If it was they, it did not set well. 

He grimaced and slowly backed away from the balcony. 

__

Sand. 

It just sounded like a word he understood. 

__

Darkness.

He turned back into the room but stopped. His stilled features betrayed no surprise. 

The Cere stood there silently. 

He hadn't sensed her approach. 

"I can hide myself even from you, Jedi," Thesia hissed softly. Carefully she pulled her hood away to reveal the iridescent glow of her skin even in the pale light. A shock of white hair fluffed up, free from the binding of the hood. A smile crossed her thin lips as she noticed the lights shifting away from where she stood. They quivered and glowed behind Obi-Wan, leaving her in near darkness. "You are strong." Her voice was soft, kind. "It is good that you have survived. Jedi rarely do for long." 

Obi-Wan stared silently at her, the painful roaring in his head drowning out all thought. 

Gliding over the stone, past the altar Thesia approached him. Her gloved hand floated on the chilled air, brushing along his cheek. In an instant, her wrist was trapped in Obi-Wan's vice-like grip before being roughly shoved away. 

__

Sand.

Thesia stopped. Her black eyes reflected none of the ethereal light emanating from the walls. The smile returned. 

"I am only offering you relief," she said softly as she reached up again and unimpeded brushed a fingertip down the knight's right temple. Instantly the headache disappeared. "Of course it will return sooner than later, but I am offering you a little reprieve." Her covered fingers lingered over his cheek. 

Pushing her hand away, Obi-Wan whispered, "haven't you done enough damage?" He was surprised that he had been able to speak at all. 

Thesia frowned. "I could have easily killed you as I have done so many others." 

"Maybe you should have," he responded calmly. 

A frown graced her dark lips. 

__

Betrayal. 

Again Thesia froze and stared at him. 

The ancient voice of the walls reached out to Obi-Wan. The words made no sense but the urgent tone in the whispers kept his guard high. 

Thesia drew herself close to the knight, her face inches from his. 

__

Purge. 

The Cere stepped back and stared at Obi-Wan curiously. 

He wondered if she could hear the voices too. 

A growl escaped the woman as she turned and dragged her covered fingertips over the smooth stone. 

The whispers cried out in fear. 

Obi-Wan didn't look her direction but spoke on the stone's behalf. "They are afraid of you." 

Agitation fluttered over her features. "They all fear me," she clarified. Then she laughed darkly. "As they are in awe of you." 

Thesia smiled slightly as she moved around to face the young Jedi Knight again. "Once upon a time, we were not so different. Powerful creatures, made to be feared and revered by weaker minds." 

We were never alike, Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

"You would like to believe that, wouldn't you?" 

"Stay out of my head." 

Calmness exuded from her voice again as she frowned. "I never meant to hurt you." 

Again the walls cried out with her touch. 

"You shouldn't have fought me," she hissed. 

__

War. 

"Shh," she whispered to the walls. "He doesn't deserve your prophecy. His kind killed the Cere. Murdered your makers." 

__

Alone. 

"Stop whispering to him," Thesia demanded. 

__

Betrayal. 

"No." 

__

Sand. 

"Be quiet." The serenity of the Cere's voice had faded into near panic. 

__

Betrayal.

Anger.

Hate. 

Obi-Wan listened and watched Thesia try to silence the whisperings. "What are they saying to you?" 

"They are not speaking to me," she hissed, glaring at him. "I hear them whispering to you. They're whispering to you, Jedi," she spat. "You have poisoned my temple." Rage radiated off her. "You see this?" Thesia asked as she moved to the altar. "For thousands of years the Cath sacrificed your kind to me." 

"You were never worshipped." 

"Blasphemer!" The Cere drew her hands over the smooth surface of the altar. "I would enjoy seeing your blood spilled. It would bring back the glory of the Cere." 

"It will never happen," Obi-Wan said coldly. 

Her expression immediately softened, but the sharp look in her black eyes never faded. "The Lady requests my assistance." She turned to walk away, pausing to watch the lights cowering behind Obi-Wan. "Enjoy it, you will not hear them for long." 

________

"Life was easier when I was a slave," Anakin said plainly to the small Dilurian as he leaned against the stone wall. 

Te-Hut laughed, patting Anakin on the shoulder. "In all my life, and I have been alive a very long time, I have never heard such a statement." 

For a moment Anakin considered how silly his remark had sounded but shook his head sadly. "When I was a slave, I did what Watto told me to do. And when I was finished for the day I could do what I wanted. I had to be good for my mom, but that was it. As long as I showed up at Watto's shop the next day, nothing else I did mattered. 

"Life in the temple isn't anything like that. I'm expected to be a Jedi all the time." He stared right at the Dilurian and dropped his voice an octave to imitate one of a thousand voices in his head. "You can't pod race, that's unbecoming of a Jedi." 

Te-Hut laughed. "So you don't want to be a Jedi now that you know there is work involved?" 

Anakin frowned. "Is that what I sound like?" 

"You sound like youth. Of which I have often dealt with and can tell you with great authority you are no different than any other young man out there." He brushed back his blue hair from his gray forehead. "You are a pilot, are you not?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Sometimes, he says!" Te-Hut chuckled as if speaking to a third party in the conversation. "The hero of Naboo says he pod races and is a sometimes pilot. Were you as good a pilot the first time you tried as you are now?" 

"Well of course not." 

"You worked hard to become good, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you want to be a pilot?" 

"More than anything." 

"Do you want to be a Jedi?" 

Anakin smiled and glanced away as a blush leapt to his cheeks. "More than anything." 

Te-Hut laughed. 

"I just wish there were fewer rules—" 

"We all have rules, my honored friend. If we didn't there would be chaos. What would happen if you were allowed to run free, wielding your powers without any rules to control your actions? Anarchy. Total anarchy." 

"I would fall to the dark side." 

Silence reigned as the Jedi stared at the small dignitary. 

Somberness graced Te-Hut's face as he spoke softly. "I sense in you a powerful need to protect those you care about." 

Anakin stared at the short figure next to him. 

"No, it does not take Jedi powers to see that. A Jedi would not be if they didn't believe in what they were doing. They are mortal and flawed like all living creatures. I see it in your eyes, boy. There is something powerful that drives you to follow this path." 

"My mother. Padmé." He frowned. "Obi-Wan would say I was too single minded. He would tell me being a Jedi is all about the Force. To protect those who cannot protect themselves. It's not just about one person. My heart's desire. It's about a greater place in the universe." 

"Sounds like a wise man." 

"High minded Jedi philosopher is more like it." 

"Hmm," Te-Hut thought quietly not really offering to interrupt Anakin's train of thought. 

"I mean what would he know? He never knew his family. He's never had to give that up. His life has always been in the Jedi temple." 

"Seems to me, your dilemma has little to do with you being a Jedi and more to do with your relationship with your Master." 

Anakin bristled at the insinuation. 

"Why do you react so? That's all you have talked about in one form or another. You are angry with him." 

"No," Anakin said quickly. "Yes." He buried his face against his folded arms. 

"All problems can be worked out." 

"No." 

"How do you know?" 

"Qui-Gon wouldn't have closed me out like Obi-Wan does." 

Te-Hut remained silent. 

"He resents me. It took a long time to get the training bond established. He kept blocking me. Some things he still keeps blocked, not trusting me enough to release his shields. I've gotten used to that. We've got a fairly strong bond now. I can sense him through it. He's walking around the palace, making his presence known." Anakin couldn't help the weak laugh that escaped. "This is as strong as it has been in nearly a week. Mostly he keeps me out now. It's like he's hiding something from me." 

"It might be for your own good." 

"I doubt it. Things haven't quite been the same since the mission to Yinid. I messed up big time. I don't think he is willing to put much trust in me right now." 

"What happened?" 

"I almost got the Yinid ambassador killed." The youth huffed loudly as he quickly dismissed the thought.


	7. 

The long talk with the Dilurian diplomat had relieved some of the tension building in Anakin's chest. Still, the weight was there, just like the pounding in the back of his skull.

Again he found himself pacing before the long hall leading to Halor's private apartments. 

Te-Hut was right, there was a problem. It was he. 

The emotions welled and bubbled deep inside and he paused to take a deep, calming breath. Calming exercises, yes, that will help. Obi-Wan had taught him dozens to help him keep his anger in check. 

__

When you find one that suits you, rely on it to help you.

The youth stopped his pacing and breathed out slowly. Slipping deep into his mind, he blocked out all the sounds and sensations of the palace. His anger was drawn up into a ball and then easily pushed away. In his mind's eye he watched the ball break up and disperse into the Force. 

The sounds of the palace crept back into his consciousness. He opened his eyes and found everything feeling refreshed and new. His senses heightened and the Force flowed through freely again. 

Almost immediately his newfound relaxation was disrupted by the sound of an opening door. He looked down the long hall and saw the large figure of Commander Sel staring out from the Lady's apartment. Sel glared at the youth and slammed the door. 

Odd, Anakin thought as he began his pacing again. He shortened the distance of his stride so he could remain close. 

At the atrium he met up with Obi-Wan who was returning from his wanderings. 

"Something doesn't feel right," Anakin observed, not wanting to get too conversational at the moment. 

"I sense it too." 

"Let me go!" A woman's voice cried out. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan sprinted back toward the Lady Halor's chambers. The door was wide open and Sel was unconscious on the floor. 

"Help!" A voice cried out as the Jedi burst into the chambers. 

Halor was held in the grips of two men. She had been carried through the apartment and out onto her private balcony. 

"No!" she wailed struggling as the two men quickly tried to pull her over the edge. 

One man raised a blaster and fired. Anakin quickly deflected the shots with his lightsaber as Obi-Wan charged forward, tackling the would-be kidnapper. 

"Master!" Anakin screamed as the Jedi and the kidnapper both disappeared over the railing. 

The second kidnapper was still holding tight to Halor as he raised his own blaster and fired. Anakin deflected the bolts and struck the kidnapper in the arm. The man wailed and loosened his grip on Halor. Immediately Anakin was in the middle, pulling the Lady free as he grabbed for the man. He missed and the man escaped over the ledge. 

In shock, Anakin peered over the ledge just in time to see a speeder fleeing the scene with Obi-Wan in the middle of the fray. A quick glance back at Halor, and then the thundering footsteps of guards approaching signaled it was safe to pursue the would-be kidnappers. Anakin leapt from the balcony and landed in the back of another speeder and took off after the first. 

He had little trouble catching up to the escaping speeder. Its erratic flying kept Anakin's attentions focused as he pressed his vehicle to the engine limits. 

The driver of the blue speeder swerved from side to side, narrowly missing buildings and bridges in an attempt to shake Obi-Wan off. The Jedi slammed the first kidnapper with the hilt of his lightsaber, then turned and in a fluid motion drove the glowing blue blade into the speeder's dash. Lights on the control panel lit up or went completely dark but the attempt did little to disable the vehicle. 

The second kidnapper kicked at the back of Obi-Wan's leg, sending the knight down. 

Anakin's heart was pounding as he pressed his speeder to go faster through the increasingly narrow streets. He drifted too far to the edge and ripped the yellow siding off at a low bridge. 

The big man pinned Obi-Wan's arms from behind and raised him several feet off the floorboards. "Skim the bridge!" he yelled to the driver. 

Obi-Wan kicked his legs forward, sending the large man off balance and toppling him over the edge. At the last moment, the knight grabbed the edge of the speeder. The large man nearly pulled the Jedi loose before tumbling away into the street. 

Anakin swerved to miss the man as he closed the distance. 

Pulling himself back onto the speeder, Obi-Wan summoned his lightsaber and in a flash of blue struck at the dash again. 

__

Master! Anakin screamed through their bond but it was too late. 

The second kidnapper slammed Obi-Wan in the back with a pike, sending the knight tumbling forward against the dash. Pain raged through his back, but Obi-Wan pushed the pain away, drawing up his weapon to block a second blow. 

The blood was pulsing through Anakin's veins, driving him faster toward the escaping vehicle. He hadn't felt this exhilarated since the Boonta Eve pod race on Tatooine. A glance to the speeder gages warned him the vehicle had not been designed for high-speed racing. Didn't matter though, he was going to catch that rogue speeder. 

Reflexes became perfectly tuned to the give and take of the speeder allowing the youth just that much more advantage. 

The rogue speeder's erratic flying had calmed and it was just a race through the streets of Reft. 

It didn't matter if there was no finish line. Anakin was determined to win. His speeder barely made the sharp turn onto a steep, uphill street. He flew up the hill and made the clearing as the buildings widened and fell away. Gages on the speeder glowed and Anakin only pushed harder. 

Then suddenly, he slammed the speeder to a sliding halt. 

For a long moment, he watched the rogue speeder until it had disappeared in the distance. 

Nursing his speeder, Anakin slowly retraced his path. 

Obi-Wan was quietly sitting on some stone steps. 

The youth leapt out of the speeder and ran to his master. "I just got caught up in the excitement--" 

"Pod racing?" Obi-Wan asked softly as Anakin helped him to his feet. Dust clung to his reddish brown robes where he had bounced off the street a few times. 

"I'm sorry, Master." He offered an arm of support and helped the elder Jedi limp back to the waiting speeder. "I take back what I said before, my Master," Anakin laughed, "you're not boring at all. You're completely crazy." 

"When did you call me boring?" 

__________

Anakin carefully watched Obi-Wan. His master's movements were slow and stiff. And even though Obi-Wan had assured him that he was fine, Anakin knew differently. He had begged his master to seek a healer. Obi-Wan had refused, warning the youth not to pursue the matter. 

"Honored Jedi," High Lady Denara said as she rushed over to the Jedi and greeted them. "I am thankful for your work to rescue my daughter. They surely would have gotten away with her if it hadn't been for you two." 

Obi-Wan stiffly bowed and Anakin followed, stealing a sidelong glance. 

"Is the Lady well?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Yes. Yes, Halor is grateful." Denara turned to Anakin. "Especially to you." 

Around the corner marched a chagrinned Commander Sel, followed by a masked figure and then the Cere. Sel stopped and the masked figure approached them. 

"Honored Jedi," came a shaky, feminine voice as she nodded to Obi-Wan and then turned to Anakin. Her gloved hand reached out from beneath her robes and she struck Anakin sharply across the face, then she turned and marched back toward her apartments. 

Anakin rubbed his stinging cheek, looking confused as Denara and Sel chased after Halor. About to comment, he noticed Thesia was still standing there. For a moment he wondered where she had been during the kidnap attempt. 

"Taking a walk," the Cere answered as her black eyes gazed through him. She gave him a sharp, toothy grin. "You are very powerful, Jedi young. Uncontrolled. You would provide me no real entertainment, still--" 

Obi-Wan pressed between Anakin and Thesia. 

She frowned. "I promise I won't hurt the boy too bad." She hesitated, but Obi-Wan didn't move. "For each moment you live, your failures compound." 

She drew closer to the Jedi Knight. "He's not worth it," Thesia said, glancing over his shoulder at Anakin. "He will only cause you more pain." She raised her hand and started to brush her fingers down the side of Obi-Wan's face. He grabbed her wrist and held it back. 

Anakin strained to see what was going on. Anger flooded through him because of her words. 

__

He will only cause you more pain. 

"Let me help you," Thesia said, so softly that Anakin had to strain to hear. 

"No," came Obi-Wan's cold response. 

"Can't you feel the anger radiating off him?" Thesia asked. "He's dangerous, you've always known that." 

Anakin withdrew a step. 

"Let me put down this threat," Thesia whispered. 

"No." Obi-Wan pushed her hand back. 

Again Thesia frowned. She turned and brushed her fingers against the wall. The stone's cry drew Anakin's attention. She smiled at him. "They are scared of me." 

She turned back to Obi-Wan and pressed her hand to his side. A pained wince from the Jedi pleased her. "More interested in pod racing." 

Her words stung Anakin. 

__

Sand.

Thesia glared at Obi-Wan. "It's not fair that they don't speak to me." 

Her eyes focused on Anakin. "The walls whisper to the maker's killer. Do you hear it, Jedi young?" She laughed, pressing her hand against the darkened wall. 

__

Solitude.

A frown graced the Cere's pale face. "It's not fair that Qui-Gon should die and you get stuck babysitting the boy." 

Anakin withdrew a little further. 

Obi-Wan turned. "Anakin?" 

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" A mock innocence filled her voice. "You've always known how he felt about you," Thesia hissed. 

Blue eyes drawn wide in horror. 

"In the end only Qui-Gon cared about the chosen one!" The Cere laughed wickedly as Anakin took another step. 

__

Betrayal.

"The Council should have denied the boy's training a second time." 

"Be quiet," Obi-Wan warned. 

Anakin withdrew further. 

"What's one more failure? After all, there's so many now." Thesia bared her teeth in an evil grin. "You weren't fast enough." 

Panic and despair raged through Anakin. Obi-Wan tried to reach out to him, but the youth turned and bolted. 

"How joyous. Poison my temple. I poison your padawan." 

Before she could react, Obi-Wan drove her to the wall. The stones cried out and then began to glow with Obi-Wan's close proximity. The handprints reflected in his eyes. 

"Stay away from him," he growled. 

__

Hope.

Thesia fearlessly grinned. "You will pay for this blasphemy." 

With a smile, Obi-Wan pressed a hand against the wall, very close to Thesia's head. The walls burned bright under his touch and Thesia whimpered as she tried to pull away. 

__

Beginning. 

She whispered, "You wouldn't hurt me, Jedi." 

"Try me." 

___________

In a large ballroom suffering from severe celebration hangover, but mercifully quiet, Obi-Wan found Anakin. 

The Padawan learner let a disgusted look color his features before he turned away to stare at the wall. 

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He paused and surveyed the room. They were alone. He closed the doors and locked them before limping toward Anakin. 

"She was speaking for the pleasure of causing pain," he tried to explain. 

"Do you think I'm a stupid little kid?" Anakin asked angrily. "Is that what you think, Master?" 

"Not in a very long time," Obi-Wan said coolly. 

"I would have liked to have heard it from you, Master. Not from her." The anger echoed in his voice. The Force around him swirled violently. 

"I am sorry. You were never meant–" 

"No more apologies, Master. I'm tired of them." Unconsciously Anakin drew his cloak tighter around himself. "If you're going to keep me closed out, then I want to stay out. I want to go back to Tatooine. I want to do anything, just not this, not any more." 

"You don't mean that," Obi-Wan said as he moved toward Anakin but was stopped as the boy casually Force tossed a chair toward him. 

"I wish Qui-Gon was here," Anakin blurted. "I wish the Sith had killed you and Master Qui-Gon had lived." 

The words had been so easy. The thoughts too many times had filled his head. The moment he had spoken, though, he regretted them. He looked up, about to apologize, but was greeted by the all too familiar, stoic Jedi's face that betrayed no emotion good or bad. 

"You're emotions are raging, you must calm yourself." 

Angry because Obi-Wan didn't react to his cruel words, Anakin leapt to his feet. "Why do I have to listen to you?" He demanded as he sent tables and chairs flying to clear a path between he and his master. "At least I told you to your face what I thought. I didn't have someone else do it." 

"Anakin--" 

"Don't." 

Obi-Wan's thoughts were a fuzzy jumble. If he could just clear his head of the raging headache, just for a few moments he could talk to the boy. 

"You're right, Master," Anakin said coldly. "I am dangerous." He pressed against Obi-Wan's unraveling mind shields. 

"Get out of my head," Obi-Wan ordered. 

"Don't you trust me with your thoughts, Master? Afraid I might discover the truth?" Anakin laughed as he walked along the cleared path. "What more can you be hiding from me, Master? Can it be any worse than what I already know? Is this what you had to talk to Yoda about?" 

"Anakin." 

"No more secrets, Master." He pressed against Obi-Wan's barriers, tearing down the weakening walls. The ache of Obi-Wan's injured leg and side rushed to the youth over their bond. 

Something else. 

The moment the youth felt the movement in the Force, it was too late. A ripple became a tide. Anakin fought against the swirling, twisting explosion of pure, uncontrolled energy that washed to him through the bond. Its awesome power reared itself, slamming into him. Swallowing him as his feet were pulled from the ground. He had just a heartbeat of reaction time as he drew himself into a Force shield before being smashed against the whispering wall. 

___________

__

"Give them the information they want," Thesia said as she knelt before the padawan. 

"Never," Obi-Wan said boldly even as he drew himself deeper into the corner. 

"I will still take it whether you want me to or not," she whispered. 

The large man growled, "Get on with it." 

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as she pressed her fingers to his temples. She could feel him drawing his shields tight, attempting to block access. "Jedi more powerful than a mere child have easily fallen before me," she said softly as she pushed into his mind. 

Drop your shields, _whispered in his thoughts._ It will only cause needless pain if you fight me.

__

Obi-Wan let out an agonized cry even as he struggled to bury the information on the negotiations deep in his mind. There was little he could do as the mind carver sliced through layers of shielding as easily as a lightsaber cut through air. White-hot pain exploded in his mind. 

"Out of my head," he cried still creating as many walls as he could. 

Thesia gently pulled back. Her highly developed senses warned her of the physical and mental shock flooding into the youth's system. Knowing if she didn't back off immediately he would die before she could find what she was looking for. 

Don't fight me.

__

Another wall appeared before her. 

Obi-Wan's pulse grew thin as she plunged deeper into his mind, unraveling layers of complex shielding. 

The warning came moments before a violent seizure hit the youth. 

The instant the information came into her reach, she released her grasp on the boy's mind and he collapsed into a convulsing heap. 

"Here," she said to the men, projecting the information into their minds. The men just stood there hesitantly. "I told you I would give you the power to defeat a Jedi. I kept my word." 

She silently indicated Obi-Wan. "I give you my word that you will take out the negotiations with this information." 

When the men had left, the shrouded figure returned her attention to the seizing figure before her. For a time she remained silent, waiting for the seizures to subside. Then she pushed her gloved fingers through the folds of his rumpled cloak searching for a faint pulse. 

"I am surprised," she said softly, not caring if the Jedi heard or not. "I did not think you would offer me a real fight. I enjoyed it. So many others could not, they always die so quickly," she told him. "For this small gift, I made sure the rebels will not harm your master."

__________

How long had it been since he dreamed of Tatooine? 

He had seen the Dune Sea when he was five. He and his mother had traveled there when slave traders were dragging them to Mos Espa. 

But why, after all this time would he dream of that place? He had always dreamed of home. His mother. Even Watto's shop. 

Never the Jundland Wastes. 

A low groan escaped Anakin's lips as he realized he was lying on the sleep couch in the guest apartments. His body ached from his head to his toes. He rolled slightly and while everything hurt terribly, nothing felt broken. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. His entire body felt heavy and it was as if he didn't have the strength to stand but he forced himself to do so anyway. 

He trudged through his private quarters to the central living area where he searched the room, grasping for that shining thread. 

__

Master?

The room seemed unnaturally quiet. As Anakin brushed against the wall, its luminosity seemed brighter than before but still faded with his touch. He stopped and stared at the smooth stone. Soft, distant whispers filled his head. Although he didn't understand them, he felt that they were happy. 

The warm lights of the wall had gathered at the balcony like a beacon that he followed. 

Strange images played through his head. The Cere standing in a small room. The Jedi Council Chambers and the concerned look on Qui-Gon's face. Master Yoda guiding a meditation. 

__

Drowning in eyes black as space. 

"Master?" Anakin asked meekly as he stepped out onto the balcony where Obi-Wan was sitting. 

The knight silently looked away. 

"I have erred," Anakin said softly, kneeling next to Obi-Wan. In the back of his head he could feel the soft throbbing headache begin again. "Master, I didn't mean what I said, I was angry." 

Gently Obi-Wan brought his fingers up to massage his temples. 

Anakin leaned back against the stone railing and stared at Obi-Wan for a long time. For the first time he noticed the weary lines crossing his master's face, seeing the dark circles around his eyes that had nearly become a permanent feature. A part of the youth just wished Obi-Wan would tell him he wasn't feeling well. Tell him that he was sick. The weight of not understanding sat heavily on him. 

"It's me, isn't it, Master?" 

Obi-Wan wanted to tell Anakin no. Tell him this had nothing to do with him but the words were not there, trapped deep in his mind. Yoda would speak with Anakin. Explain everything. He tried to focus, to even out his thoughts to speak but now even that was becoming difficult. The boy's pleading face made it all that more difficult to deal with. 

"Following the ceremonies tomorrow, you will return to Coruscant." 

"But not you?" Anakin asked, sounding a little dismayed. 

Hurt. 

"No." Obi-Wan was silent for a long time. 

Anakin waited. Nothing had changed. If anything it was worse. For once though, he didn't blame Obi-Wan for not wanting to speak to him. 

It felt as it took all the knight's strength to speak. "I will be taking some personal leave. Master Yoda will attend to your training." 

"But, Master, I didn't mean—" 

"No." 

Obi-Wan silently looked away, unable to bear the youth's wounded look. He needed to conserve his strength for the next day's ceremony. 

_____________ 

The tall, masked figure in the flowing red robes with the elongated neck moved silently about. The featureless oval face stared out into the packed religious hall on the main level of the palace. 

The long robes shifted as Egrarian's hidden face turned onto Anakin. The padawan politely bowed. The priest made him strangely nervous. 

"The Jedi bless us," the voice echoed as Egrarian moved across the small room to greet the approaching royal party. 

Denara marched into the room, pausing long enough to spy Anakin silently waiting. Just behind her, Commander Sel, the Lady Halor and Thesia were followed by a host of attendants. 

Egrarian approached Halor and removed her jeweled mask. To Anakin's surprise, the face beneath the mask was pretty. Innocent. Youth radiated in her creamy complexion. In her soft face he could not see the fierce creature that had slapped him the night before. 

Halor turned sharply and glared at him. Suddenly the Jedi was certain that if she could cross the distance of the small room she would hit him again for no real reason. 

Quietly, he moved out of the way, stepping to the far corner where Obi-Wan carefully eyed the proceedings. 

"There is something about the kidnappers," Anakin whispered, unable to look his master in the face, "that has been bothering me." 

Obi-Wan quietly glanced at Anakin and a slight nod urged the youth on. 

"Would it not be better to assassinate her than kidnap her if they want to stop the ceremony?" 

Somewhere, far off, a faint, painful memory made Obi-Wan wince. "Then we should be especially on guard. No telling who could be coerced to interfere with the ceremony." 

"Yes, my Master." He paused. "About last night—" 

"We are here for the Lady's protection," Obi-Wan said coolly. "Keep that in mind." He breathed deeply. It was talking all his concentration to remain focused on the task at hand.


	8. 

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I have been really busy lately and have had little time to keep up with my daily posts on another fic let alone keep up here. This one is now complete.

The usual disclaimers apply. George Lucas owns it all, I'm not making any money on this.

___________________________________________________________

__

His head hurt. 

No, it just didn't hurt. It throbbed. 

The only way to cure the pain would be to lop it off. 

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear the fuzziness that permeated his thoughts. 

His senses came back to him too slow for comfort. 

Gradually the Jedi master became aware of the transport. 

Transport? 

He was lying in the middle of the cold floor. An ache had taken hold of every muscle and joint. A soft groan as he rolled over and stared up at the transport ceiling. 

How did he get on the transport? 

He had been in the negotiations. There had been an explosion. Armed soldiers burst in through the smoke. He had tried to fight. Tried to protect Vison. 

The transport was moving. 

Slowly the master forced himself sit up. Dizziness swept through him. 

Where was Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan. 

__

Immediately he was on his feet moving through the cramped transport. A clearness of mind took over as he shoved the cockpit door to the side. His breath hitched the moment his eyes settled on the slumped form in the pilot's seat. 

Qui-Gon twisted the seat to face him. Large hands gently pushed the padawan back into the seat. 

A low whimper. 

A quick glance to the NavCom Unit. They were en route to Coruscant. 

Sweat glistened in Obi-Wan's chestnut hair but his skin was cool to the touch. A dark bruise had formed against his right temple. Qui-Gon brushed his fingers against the swelling then gently tilted the apprentice's face toward the low light of the compartment. 

Concern swept through him at the sight of the dark rings around the youth's unnaturally pale complexion.

"Obi-Wan?" 

Dull, unfocused eyes fluttered open. 

Qui-Gon couldn't help the relieved smile that flowed over his leonine features. 

"Master?" 

"I'm here, Padawan." 

"SorryI triedcouldn't stop. II tried, Master." 

"It's going to be all right," Qui-Gon whispered, sending comforting waves through their bond. 

"I triedI couldn't stophurts, Master." The youth faded back into unconsciousness. 

"Obi-Wan?" Panic moved through the powerful Jedi as he became aware of just how thin the apprentice's respiration and pulse were. He nudged the boy slightly. "Obi-Wan, wake up." 

Sensing Obi-Wan's slide into deep unconsciousness, the master gently reached into the tortured mind. His first instinct was to retreat but he pressed on. Immediately mind barriers shot up roughly shoving the master out. 

Qui-Gon stood there, surprised. "Padawan?" Again he tried to touch Obi-Wan's mind. 

The push was rougher this time, nearly knocking the master off his feet. 

Reorienting himself, Qui-Gon gently reached out physically and brushed his fingers through the damp hair, lighting briefly on the dark bruise across the youth's temple. 

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly, not expecting an answer. Gently he shifted the unconscious form into his arms. 

The boy was getting too heavy for his old bones but Qui-Gon bore the weight well. Moving carefully through the transport, he carried Obi-Wan to a small cabin. 

After laying the youth down on the sleep couch, the Jedi Master shrugged off his long cloak and laid it over the still form. 

He hesitated, noticing the tight wrap just beneath Obi-Wan's tunic. Carefully he shifted the material to the side to reveal bound, broken ribs. 

How did this happen? 

There was no time to think about it. 

Obi-Wan continued to sink into the depths of unconsciousness.

Halor stepped to the top of the stairs. Her long black robes flowed like water off her sleek form. Her hair was tied back in a bun with long wisps of black ribbon hanging loose down her back. 

Hundreds of waiting dignitaries rose from their seats and turned to face her. 

The Lady's bright, dignified eyes addressed the masses silently. Everything about her echoed her regal authority. 

Bows and blessings filtered to her as she glided down the stairs. 

The Jedi stood silently at the front of the religious hall. The only thing between them and the long aisle guiding Halor to the altar was Egrarian. 

The great hall glowed with the joy that emanated from the guests. The illumination of the walls was strongest in the massive room behind Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Many of the guests noticed the response of the living wall. Soft comments fluttered through the room and it had nothing to do with the scene Halor had created. Casually Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall, listening to the ancient words that echoed over the murmur of the dignitaries. 

Anakin sighed loudly. He had expected to sit quietly off to the side unnoticed. Not front and center behind the altar. He took a deep calming breath, his gaze focused on Halor. It was almost over. As soon as Halor was crowned there would be no more attempts on her. Nothing would change after the ceremony. 

The whispering voices were so loud in Obi-Wan's head that they nearly drowned out his headache. He tried to focus on the ceremony but their whispers grew louder. 

Warnings floated on their alien tongue. 

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out as he leapt forward, igniting his lightsaber in a fluid motion. 

Anakin gaped wide-eyed at his master until Halor screamed. 

Four of the guests--high-ranking Teserek officials--leapt from their seats, weapon tight in their grips as they surrounded the Lady. 

The masked Teserek senator turned and fired randomly into the crowd, sending dignitaries scrambling for safety. 

Anakin waded into the sea of panicked creatures behind his Master. He was nearly knocked off his feet by a large, fleeing Lothian. 

Two more dignitaries in the crowd turned and fired at the Jedi. The blaster bolts were easily deflected. 

__

Don't hurt them. They are not in control of their actions. Obi-Wan warned over the bond, as his voice would not be heard over the screams. 

__

Hurt them? returned Anakin as a blaster bolt flashed past his ear. 

Obi-Wan reached through the maddened crowd, scanning for Thesia. 

The number of armed dignitaries was multiplying. Blaster fire ricocheted through the massive religious hall. 

The Teserek pulled Halor across the sanctuary and out a large door, disappearing into the escaping crowd. 

The Jedi ran into the hall and Anakin quickly pointed the way. Sprinting toward the main entrance Obi-Wan came to a sudden stop. Anakin dodged quickly, nearly colliding with the knight. A meeting of eyes and Anakin understood as he took off running again followed closely by several palace guards. 

The panicked crowd had not entered the long hall. They were passing it by as if it did not exist. 

There was only one reason why. 

Obi-Wan walked silently along the hall length. At the first room he arrived at, the knight spun around. "Release them," he demanded to the vacant room. 

"Why?" came Thesia's voice. "That would interfere with my plans." 

She stepped out from behind a large column. "I finally got wise to you, Jedi. I learn from my mistakes. You will not harm the dignitaries." She laughed as she quietly paced the room; her eyes keenly aware of the subtle movements of the glowing blue blade that kept her at a distance from him. "Fortunately they do not have the same obligation." Her laughter echoed from the walls. 

The Jedi cautiously watched her. The walls shown brightly, feeding off his presence. 

__

Hope.

The Cere noted it and growled, "You have a choice. Save your pathetic padawan from me or save the Lady from the dignitaries. But you cannot do both." 

In a liquid motion, Obi-Wan made his choice. The glowing blue blade arched through the air tearing through the shrouded figure. He brought the saber up to strike again but found himself alone. 

The alien voices seemed urgent, driving Obi-Wan back down the hall. He sensed Anakin was in danger. 

Fighting a losing battle. 

Overwhelmed. 

The fuzziness encroached on his brain. It was disrupting his connection to the Force and starting to make it difficult to zero in on Anakin's whereabouts. 

Still the whisperings called to him, their voices insistent. Guiding him with their bright, friendly light. 

Obi-Wan charged around the corner only to find an unconscious Anakin slumped against the far wall. The walls were dark where the Cere knelt close to the boy. Her fingers traced over his temple. 

"Troublesome Jedi," she hissed. "You will not be fast enough." 

Suddenly Obi-Wan understood the urging of the whispers. Without a word, he slammed his hand against the nearest wall. The Force flowed through him into the stones. A powerful ripple surged as light shot over the stones. At the point closest to Thesia, the light arched through the air and struck the Cere. She wailed in pain as she was thrown backward across the room. 

The knight leapt forward and threw himself between Anakin and Thesia. With the heel of his boot he nudged the unconscious padawan. 

"Anakin." 

The boy groaned and rolled onto his knees. His head hurt, of its own volition and not because his master was projecting. "Obi-Wan?" he asked groggily. Quickly he became aware of the creature on the ground wailing in pain. 

"Get up," the knight told him. 

Anakin's head cleared as he stumbled to his feet and with the aid of the Force summoned his lost lightsaber. 

Thesia rose to her feet. Her eyes as black as space settled on one Jedi, then the other. "My benefactor will not be happy if I do not get the boy." 

"To bad," Obi-Wan said moving toward her. 

__

Sand. 

Anger fluttered across Thesia's face. She withdrew a step as the glowing walls surrounded her. "No," she hissed to herself. 

__

Solitude.

"You do not deserve them," she smiled just as several bewitched diplomats stormed around the corner, firing blindly into the room. 

Anakin immediately bounded forward, deftly wielding the blade. Blaster shots deflected harmlessly into the walls. 

Turning to grab Thesia, Obi-Wan clutched at empty air. "She did it again!" he growled as a subtle look met Anakin's. 

The delegates approached, their blasters trained on the two Jedi. 

"Out the window," Obi-Wan ordered as he pushed Anakin back to the small opening, his own lightsaber providing the cover from the flying bolts. 

The youth leapt to the window ledge and pulled a line and grapple from his utility belt. Firing it, he glanced back at his master just before he stepped out the window, swinging from the line and catching another window ledge a level down. 

A blaster bolt deflected off the window ledge and Obi-Wan flinched as pieces of stone exploded outwards. The armed delegates converged on him. He didn't have time to grapple a rope. Without cover he would have to jump and hope the fall wasn't too far. 

Only a few steps. 

Another blast chipped stone away. A fragment caught him in the face. He stumbled and fell against the pinkish stone. 

The walls exploded in a flash of white light that arched through the room striking the dignitaries. Their cries of pain flooded the room as their weapons clattered to the ground. Looks of confusion colored their features as they looked to the Jedi for answers. 

Gripping the lightsaber hilt tight, Obi-Wan pushed through the dazed delegates. The well tread soles of his boots hammered over the smoothly laid floor. 

At a staircase, Anakin bounded up and fell into step beside Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight seemed to know where he was going and Anakin trusted his instinct completely. 

Near the entrance to the great meditating gardens the Jedi met up with the palace guard in a stand off against the armed Teserek. 

No longer willing to play games, Anakin drew on the might of the Force again, pulling the weapons from the dignitaries' hands. The weapons quivered and collapsed. He glanced sidelong at Obi-Wan. "I've got it, Master. Stop her." 

Without questioning Anakin's statement, Obi-Wan bolted back the other direction. 

He sensed her. 

No armed dignitaries blocked his way as he chased after the Cere's signature. 

She was drawing him away from Anakin. 

Back to the altar. 

"Take it easy," Anakin said calmly as he approached the standing dignitaries. The Teserek delegation stared at him. Everything was going good, he thought. "You're being controlled by a powerful telepath." 

The blue Teserek gaped at him. Then suddenly they started grabbing statues and anything else that fell into their grasp. Like maddened creatures they pitched their makeshift weapons at the guards and the young Jedi. 

With keen control of the Force Anakin easily sent a large bust of the first ruler crashing against a wall. His focus tightened as he caught sight of Halor being dragged down the hall by Commander Sel. 

The dark ignored part of the palace came to life as Obi-Wan jogged back to the sacrificial chamber. He paused just outside the doorway. 

Her presence was powerful there. 

Everywhere and no where at once. 

The Cere's laughter echoed through the ancient room. "From here the glory of the Cere will return. The Cath will bow before me again." 

"They won't worship you," Obi-Wan responded coolly. 

__

Hope.

"They have betrayed me," Thesia cried out. "They worship you now, but that will change." 

__

Purge.

Thesia melted out of the shadows. She paced silently through the large room to the altar. Her eyes focused on Obi-Wan. "You are injured, Knight Jedi." 

The pain suddenly came back to Obi-Wan. His knee and side started to ache at the mental suggestion. He resisted the urge to press a hand against his bruised ribs. 

"You are feeling cold," Thesia suggested. 

A chill raced through Obi-Wan. He desperately tried to tighten his mental shields but the fuzziness in his brain made it nearly impossible. Her presence was cutting through layers of dense shielding. 

__

Betrayal.

"You annoy me, Knight Jedi." 

"You can't hear them anymore." Obi-Wan turned on the Cere. "You're deaf to the whisperings in your own temple." 

The mind carver's expression hardened. "Regardless, they cannot save you now." 

The knight caught the image of Egrarian at the periphery of his vision. 

__

Solitude. 

"Do you hear them?" Thesia asked the priest. 

"Not yet," the ethereal voice answered as the tall robed figure glided toward the Jedi. 

The pounding in Obi-Wan's head became a crippling roar. Thesia was in his head, keeping him from escaping. 

"My benefactor wanted only the boy. He said I could dispose of you as I wish." She laughed. "He may not have been so willing had he known my plans." She reached out and brushed a gloved finger over Obi-Wan's right temple. 

"Honored Jedi," Egrarian hissed. "You will be the first in a thousand years to be sacrificed on the Cerean altar." 

"No thanks," Obi-Wan said as he tried to retreat back toward the hall. 

"Your injuries will keep you from escaping," Thesia said. "Can't run with that wounded knee." 

Obi-Wan took a step, but withdrew as the pain in his knee was overbearing. His breathing quickened with the sharp pain gnawing at his side. 

"This is a blessed day," Egrarian cheered as he pulled a long silver dagger from the layers of his robes. 

Obi-Wan could feel Thesia moving in his mind. He turned, activating his lightsaber. In a flash of the blue blade he struck out at the Cere. Slashed through the empty air. 

Wicked laughter echoed through the chamber. "Haven't you learned yet? You can't kill me." 

Turning, the breath caught in the Jedi's lungs as Egrarian drove the dagger through his shoulder. Obi-Wan sank to his knees. 

Egrarian began chanting as he pulled the injured Jedi to his feet. With unnatural strength the priest tossed Obi-Wan onto the altar. The dagger clanged dully against the stone as Obi-Wan cried out in pain, tears springing to his eyes. He gasped for air as he tried to pull himself from the smooth surface. 

"To the glory of the Cere!" Egrarian howled as he shoved Obi-Wan down against the cool, dead stone. 

Warm blood ran into the ancient crevices. Warming the dark stone. 

The Force swirled around the altar. 

"I can feel it," Thesia sang. 

The altar glowed brightly. 

The Cere pulled away the sleeves of her long robe. Her pale, iridescent skin was alive with pulsing red veins. "Finish it," she demanded to the priest. 

__

Sand. 

__

Betrayal. 

__

Hope.

Beginning. 

__

Blood.

Just as Egrarian turned his attention back to the injured knight, he was struck by a powerful Force push. His red robes tangled and twisted as he was thrown backwards. 

The altar radiated as Obi-Wan rolled and fell from its newly enlivened form. Biting back the pain, he gripped the blood-slicked dagger, pulled it free of his shoulder and dragged himself to his feet. A chill settled deep within as he turned on the Cere. Willing the guidance of the Force, he drew the dagger back and in a swift motion launched the weapon in the air. 

Thesia screamed, vanishing as the dagger tore through her shrouds. 

Egrarian rushed fiercely at the knight. 

Anakin fell up against the wall as a telepathic scream raged through his head, numbing his senses. Shaking the intense pain off, he turned to see the attacking dignitaries standing there with a dazed look. The mismatch of weapons hung limply from their hands. All looked terribly confused. 

Just beyond the Teserek senator's shoulder, Anakin caught sight of Halor being dragged into the gardens behind Sel. 

That's not right, he realized. Everyone else seemed to be free of the control. 

Just steps behind, Anakin bounded into the garden. Sel turned and fired at him while pulling harder on Halor's wrist. 

Anakin dodged the bolts and Force jumped over a large, ornate water fountain, landing directly in their path. 

Sel fired again and this time Anakin deflected with his lightsaber, sending a shot right back at Sel, hitting him in the leg. The large man cried out as he tumbled forward. 

A few long steps and Anakin was in the middle of the scene. 

Halor screamed as she moved between the Jedi and Sel. Her look was sharp, almost menacing. "He's done nothing to you!" 

"He was trying to kidnap you!" 

Halor knelt next to Sel, who shivered in pain. "He wasn't doing anything I didn't want." 

"But--" 

"You shouldn't have interfered, Jedi. I love him. And all I needed was to be bonded to Sel." 

"So?" 

Halor rose and paced angrily. "Did my mother set you up to this?" 

"I'm here to protect you." 

"I was trying to kidnap myself!" she screamed. "No one in this palace would bond Sel and I. We had to get out for the ceremony." 

Anakin stared at her. 

"My mother doesn't want me to be bonded before the coronation. If I am, I get to pick my life mate, not the state. If I don't bond with him before I'm crowned, I'll never be able to." She grabbed Anakin's hand her eyes pleaded with him. "You must help me." 

"I don't know if I should." 

Halor dragged the young Jedi over to the injured Sel. "You're the only one who can help." She stared back into the palace. "The guards are coming. Everyone has to accept the blessing of a Jedi. Bless us." She pleaded. 

Sel sat up, wrapping his large hand over Halor's. "Please." 

Anakin felt the guards storm into the garden. His heart pounded. "How?" 

Halor squeezed Sel's. "Bless us and make it sound official." 

"Stop!" A royal guard demanded as he grabbed Sel by the arm and tried to pull him away from Halor. She screamed but held tight to his hand. 

"I officially bless your union!" Anakin cried out. 

"My honored friend," Te-Hut's voice rang out as he marched through the crowd toward Anakin. 

The young Jedi turned glad to see a friendly face. "It still might not be safe–" 

"Of course it's safe dear boy. Look around you. The mania has passed and the Lady Halor is saved." 

"Yeah," the youth said absently as he pulled his gaze from the small Dilurian and watched as Commander Sel was carried off on a pallet for medical attention with Halor directing the scene. She turned back and gave him an appreciative smile. 

Anakin, for his part, stood there calmly even though doubt raged through him. 

Denara ran into the gardens, the guards following her eyeing the scene protectively. Her countenance stiffened as she saw her daughter. She moved swiftly to Anakin and bowed formally. "Honored Jedi," she said excitably. "That Cere made you bless their bond--" 

"No, my Lady, I did it of my own free will. I did it because Halor asked me too." 

"You blessed this?" Denara asked uncertainly. 

"Yes." 

Denara bowed, doing little to hide her displeasure. "May your wisdom bless us." She straightened and stormed away. 

"I hope so," Anakin thought out loud. 

Te-Hut said comfortingly, "You did the right thing." 

"I will be explaining this to Obi-Wan until I'm blue in the face." Anakin suddenly stiffened. 

"Master!" He half cried out as he took off in a sprint back through the busy hall. 

How stupid of him? 

How could he have not noticed? 

Eyes darted the length but it was the pull of the Force that guided him. He made several turns before arriving at the dead hall. To his surprise and relief he found Obi-Wan standing at the entrance. 

The Jedi Knight leaned heavily against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, head bent forward with eyes closed. 

Approaching, Anakin noticed the blood stained tunic. "You're injured," he breathed. Berating himself for not realizing it sooner, he checked the deep wound. "Master?" 

His eyes were wide in panic. Even though he knew Obi-Wan was right there, something about his Force signature, his thoughts seemed far away. Anakin said softly, "We need to get you to the healers." He reached forward.

The simple act of help set something off. Obi-Wan started to fight. Anakin struggled not to let him escape, but the wild, dangerous look in Obi-Wan's eyes made Anakin withdraw slightly. It was just enough for the Jedi to sweep Anakin's feet out from beneath him. 

Anakin rolled back onto his knees, glancing down the hall where Obi-Wan had disappeared. 

"Are you all right, my honored friend?" Te-Hut wheezed as he finally caught up with Anakin. 

"Sure," he huffed as he drew himself to his feet. 

Te-Hut pointed into the dark hall. "Your friend went that way." 

"Thanks," Anakin said. "You need to go someplace safe." He didn't wait for confirmation before he took off down the hall. 

Just vaguely Anakin sensed a Force presence. His master's shields were drawn up tight. 

"Master?" Both reverence and fear echoed on the utterance of that one word. Anakin's senses stood on high alert as he stepped cautiously into the large room. 

The Force swirled around the ancient altar. The fury and agitation repulsed Anakin and drove the boy to the edge of the room. Still the altar held his attention. He felt entranced by the large stone object dominating the sparse room. 

A deep, calming breath. 

Focus. 

Through the Force, he brushed against Obi-Wan's presence and gave an audible sigh of relief. 

The youth moved against the shifting tides of the Force as he drove deeper into the room. The walls cast their light across the floor. The high priest lay where he had been struck down, the silver dagger driven between the coils of Egrarian's neck. The air caught in his lungs as the familiar sound of a lightsaber springing to life drew him around quickly. Instinctively Anakin mirrored the action by activating his own. 

"It's just me," the boy said hurriedly. 

The knight did not answer as he stepped into the pale light. 

Falling a step back, Anakin was struck by the determined look that danced over his master's calm face. It was a look he had seen too many times to take lightly. 

Obi-Wan was ready for battle. 

"Master?" Anakin drew the Force around him protectively. "Deactivate your lightsaber," he said coolly. "I am not your enemy." 

Battle hardened reflexes sent Anakin quickly retreating as Obi-Wan slashed through the air in a fierce attack. The youth screamed as the glowing blue blade singed his sleeve. "Master!" He screamed, blocking a viscous blow. 

Obi-Wan turned, driving his weapon down hard against Anakin, who struggled to defend himself. 

Keep your head together, Anakin repeated like a mantra. This isn't a sparring match. Not a game. Weapons are hot. 

A glancing blow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber burned the youth's neck and made him cry out. 

__

He means to kill me! 

Anakin stumbled, rolled and leapt to his feet. He twisted through the air, his lightsaber arcing beautifully in the poorly lit room. 

Sabers crashed together. 

Obi-Wan broke off the attack. He held his blade out between them, guaranteeing a certain distance. 

"It's me, Anakin," the boy tried to reason a second time. "That Cere is in your head. She's making you fight me. Come on, Obi-Wan. Think!" 

"She's gone," he answered dryly. 

"She's playing with your head." 

"No." 

Obi-Wan rushed forward. A crackle livened the air as the two weapons clashed once more. Anakin never had a chance to defend his ground. He was driven to the wall. Ducking and rolling along the cool floor, his only means of escape, he screamed again as the arching blade singed his tunic. 

"No, Obi-Wan, stop!" 

Quick reflexes saved the youth from being run through. 

Drawing the Force around him, Anakin reached out and attempted to call the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's grip. To his surprise a powerful resistance met him. The moment Anakin realized what the knight had done, it was too late. He was pulling so hard, all Obi-Wan had to do was let go. The blade flashed through the air and Anakin threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding being impaled as the weapon crashed against the wall, falling lifelessly to the floor. 

Anakin noted how the light cascaded over the spot Obi-Wan stood. His eyes fell to the bleeding right shoulder, the blood soaked weave. With a calming breath, the youth deactivated his own weapon. Never taking his eyes from his master, Anakin called Obi-Wan's lost saber to him. 

"You're hurt, Master." He took a cautious step forward. "All I'm trying to do is help." 

"Stay away from me," Obi-Wan growled with a deadly look in his eyes. He paced the far edge of the room like a wounded Melorian panther. 

The Force swirled and lapped at the edges of the room. It brewed and rolled in great turmoil as it crashed against the altar. In the pale light, the blood spilled on the altar surface shined eerily. 

The Force pressed against the altar as if willing the blood to disappear. Never before had Anakin felt the uncertainty, the agitation flowing within it. The Force had always been a friend and companion, like a warm cloak. He had never feared its awesome presence before. A part of him wondered if this was what the dark side felt like. 

He shook off the notion. There was not evil nor malice in what he felt. Rather, that same strange sense of warning and protection that he had sensed before. 

"Master, please, you are injured," Anakin managed pulling his attention away from the altar. 

Obi-Wan clutched at his wounded shoulder. He whimpered as he fell against the stone altar. 

Without fear or thought of repercussion, Anakin bolted across the room to him. 

"Go away," Obi-Wan snarled as he reached out and pushed Anakin back. 

The boy refused to be dismissed so easily. He could feel Obi-Wan's strength waning. He wrapped his arms around his master, careful not to damage the shoulder further. All he wanted was to get them away from the altar to a healer. 

He felt the strangled feeling wither and fade from their bond. Pain rushed to the boy through the connection. He staggered then drew up the Force around them like a protective shell. He gathered his strength even as the barrier that had closed him out for so long shifted and opened. 

Obi-Wan didn't have the strength to maintain his unraveling shields. 

Red washed over Anakin's vision. His heart pounded. A strange hum deafened him. 

"Master?" The youth gasped. 

In Anakin's head, beneath the hum that roared in his ears the distinctive clash of lightsabers. His breathing grew shallow. 

__

Not fast enough. 

His heart pounded. Reflexes twitched anxiously. Adrenaline coursed through him. 

__

Should have run faster. 

So much red. 

A shift in the hum. 

It came to him, unbidden, washing over the youth through their bond. He could feel himself screaming. The tattooed man from the desert world that had fought Qui-Gon. A menacing smile of rotting teeth greeted him as Qui-Gon collapsed. 

__

Kill it. 

__

Make the Sith beast die. 

In his head, Anakin could sense--remember--moving around the melting pit. Anger flooding him. His actions wild as he attacked the Sith. 

__

Kill it. 

__

Save Qui-Gon. 

Anakin could feel the rage choke him. 

The Force. His friend. His companion turned against him by the will of the dark creature. A Force push sent him tumbling. 

Falling. 

Peace. Calm. 

His hands catching something solid. 

Warmth. Comfort. 

He could feel Qui-Gon's waning presence. 

__

Save him. 

The living Force called to him. 

__

Battles are not won on emotion. 

Anakin's breathing calmed, the Force swirled comfortingly. It's ancient voice calling to him. Guiding him. 

No thought. No emotion. Only peace. 

He released himself to the awe-inspiring power. Airborne again. The familiar and safe touch of a lightsaber hilt in his hand. A green glow arching through the air. 

The Sith beast toppled backward. It's body separating, crashing against the walls of the pit. 

Anakin shifted, attempting to break the visions. 

Still the images and emotions flooded into him--unable--unwilling to block them. 

__

Master? But it wasn't his voice. 

He could feel the cold floor against his knees. Qui-Gon's warm body as he pulled the dying master into his arms. 

__

Don't let him die. 

"It is too late." 

__

No, Master, you must fight. 

"Train the boy." 

Anakin waited for more. For something. He wanted more. 

"Heis the Chosen One." 

It was not the words he needed to hear. 

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out, shoving the boy away from him. 

Anakin lost his footing and fell to the cool floor. A part of him still waited for that final word. That something to fill the void. He made no move to stand. No attempt to chase after his master who had retreated to the balcony. 

It hurt to breathe. To think. A hole had opened up inside of Anakin. 

____________

"My honored friend!"

Anakin looked up, surprised to see the Dilurian jogging toward him. 

"Are you hurt?" 

"Te-Hut. I'm fine." He was disoriented. "No, you shouldn't be here." 

"I am where I should be. Tell me you are fine again and I will prove you a liar." 

Anakin frowned as he stood up. "No, my sage friend," he whispered. "It is not safe here." 

"Nonsense." Te-Hut stared curiously over at Egrarian's still form. "Should have known," he hissed softly. 

"What?" 

"Where there is a Cere, one of her priests is never far." The small man stared at the blood-tainted altar. "A sacrifice–" 

"You must leave." 

The Dilurian ignored the youth's order and walked toward the balcony. Anakin stepped in the way, blocking him. 

Te-Hut's jovial expression slipped away as he waved his hand slightly. "It is better to stand next to the wall." 

"It's better to stand next to the wall," Anakin repeated. He knew he was being mind tricked but the compulsion was so strong he couldn't stop himself as he moved out of the Dilurian's way. 

Te-Hut approached the balcony, his eyes settling on the knight leaning heavily against the stone railing. "You are unraveled, my young friend." 

"Leave me alone," Obi-Wan answered coolly. 

"I suppose I could, but that would leave me with a lot of paperwork. Besides, I don't want to explain to the Council why one of their favorite troublemakers was lost during a simple coronation, of all things." 

"I am not in need of your help, Master Kol." 

"Oh, so you remember me? Could have fooled me. You did not bother to call me. How long did you plan on waiting? Hmm? Until it was too late?" 

Obi-Wan frowned as he glanced over to the little man who stared out through the railing. A powerful Force signature radiated from the small creature. A long silence held between the two Jedi.

"Why did you wait so long before speaking to Yoda? Did you think you could take care of this yourself? Always been too stubborn for your own good.

"Answer me," Te-Hut demanded, the agitation dancing over his gray features. "You will not deny the orders of a master. You may be Qui-Gon's apprentice but even he instilled obedience in you." 

Obi-Wan turned and stared down at the little master. "I am tired." 

Satisfied with the answer, Te-Hut's expression eased. "With that hole in your shoulder I suppose you are." 

Obi-Wan shook his head and withdrew back into the chamber. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, he began walking slowly towards the door, weaving a little. 

Te-Hut turned back to the room. "We must take care of your shoulder and begin healing meditations soon." 

Anakin moved to block the exit. 

Seeing his escape route blocked, Obi-Wan turned back toward the balcony. 

The Dilurian master's voice was calm, flowing with peace as he spoke. "You do not want to consider that. We only want to help you. The boy is worried." 

Obi-Wan became noticeably unsteady. 

Anakin bolted across the chamber, catching his Master as he fell. 

"Would have traded places with Master if I could have," Obi-Wan mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness. 

"I know," Anakin whispered as he gently cradled Obi-Wan in his arms. He tried to grasp the shining thread. It kept slipping from his grip. 

His eyes pleaded with the small Jedi master who approached. "Help him, please." 

Master Kol placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, looking down at the pale knight huddled in his apprentice's arms. "That's what I'm here for, youngster."

______________ 

"Stop pacing, my honored friend," Te-Hut said without glancing up from his notes. 

Anakin spun, glaring at the Dilurian who sat in the middle of the guest apartments. "Yes, Master," he said tightly. For a long time, he just watched Te-Hut. 

"Anger leads to fear," Te-Hut said calmly. 

"I am in no mood for lectures," Anakin said coldly. Absently he rubbed his arm. The burn from Obi-Wan's lightsaber had been healed, but it still bothered him. What had happened in the sacrificial chambers bothered him. 

"Are you sure he was ready to be discharged from the healer's care?" 

"Yes." 

"But--" 

"I have been a healer for a dozen of your lifetimes. I think I have a little experience with this." 

"You're a mind healer." 

"Exactly." 

"But--" 

"You are impudent, just like your master. His shoulder is healing fine." Te-Hut dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand. 

Anakin began pacing again. "I should go and talk to him." 

"No," Te-Hut said sternly. 

"You can't stop me," Anakin said as he walked toward Obi-Wan's side of the apartments. 

The small master moved surprisingly fast to block the doorway. "He does not need you hovering." 

Anger flashed in Anakin's youthful features. He took a few deep breaths to clear his head. 

Te-Hut stood his ground, keenly aware of the confusion and frustration that welled up in the youth. 

"How could I have not noticed something was wrong?" 

"Obi-Wan tends to keep things to himself," Te-Hut said with a hint of understanding in his voice. 

Anakin shook his head and wandered around the room, knowing Te-Hut wasn't going to stand down. "I should have known. It wasn't right when he pushed me away," Anakin growled. "I was off marrying Lady Halor and her body guard while that Cere was hurting Obi-Wan." 

Sadness graced the small master's face. "She didn't–" 

"Yes, she did." 

"Anakin." 

The youth frowned, drawing back. "He was stabbed in the shoulder. That's what caused him–" 

Te-Hut laid a stubby hand against Anakin's shoulder. "He's been fighting the unraveling for too long. The injury to his shoulder was too much," he said softly. 

Drawing his hands into tight fists Anakin shook his head. He glared down at the master. "You're wrong, Obi-Wan hasn't gone crazy." 

But even he doubted his own words. His master had fought him with the intent to kill. The shoulder injury had sapped what strength his master had to battle the madness that had been slowly consuming him. 

"He's not crazy," Anakin repeated if for no one else but himself. 

"Dear boy–" 

"No!" 

Anakin refused to hear it. His master, his always strong master, was losing a battle and he felt helpless to do anything. Stalking toward the door, he was given a not so gentle Force push back. His bright blue eyes shot Te-Hut a sharp look. 

"You," he growled. "You've been with us since we left Coruscant. All you've been doing is playing a game with me by pretending to be someone else and not doing anything to help Obi-Wan." 

"Anakin–" 

"No." 

He tried to storm into the room only to have Te-Hut send him flying backwards again. Sprawled across the floor, Anakin stared up at Te-Hut. 

The Dilurian stood there calmly. "I cannot help him unless he truly wants help." 

"He may die before he asks for help." 

Te-Hut nodded. 

Anakin scrambled to his feet, bending the Force like a shield to deflect any attempt of Te-Hut's to stop him. He knocked the Dilurian over as he raced into the small rooms on Obi-Wan's side of the apartment. To his surprise, the sleep couch was empty. He glanced around, casting out with the Force. 

"Master!" He leapt around the empty furniture to find Obi-Wan curled up in the corner. "Master," the boy repeated, falling to his knees before the knight. 

Obi-Wan backed himself tighter against the corner. "Go away," he growled. 

"No, Master," Anakin said quickly, ignoring the reaction. "You've got to ask Master Kol for help."

The youth gasped, suddenly struck by the image of the Sith driving his glowing red saber through Qui-Gon. He struggled to tighten his shields. "Obi-Wan?" 

Wild, frightened eyes drew back deeper against the corner. "Stay out of my head." 

He's like a child, Anakin thought, with no control or comprehension of what is happening to him. He reached out, grasping Obi-Wan's wrist. "You need to have Master Kol help you." 

Suddenly Obi-Wan shoved Anakin back, knocking the boy from his feet. "Leave me alone!" he roared before he shrank back into the corner. 

Almost immediately, Anakin tried to leap back to his feet only to be pulled back by Te-Hut. "What are you doing, you fool boy?" With strength that belied his size, Te-Hut drug Anakin back out of the room. 

"Master Kol, no," Anakin begged. 

Te-Hut pulled Anakin to the middle of the room and turned to face the youth. "Honored friend," he said gently. 

"But–" 

"Until he is ready, I cannot help him. Telling him to ask for help is not the same as choosing help." 

"Instead you would sit there and let him hurt," Anakin responded angrily. "You said Jedi who don't die, lose their minds." 

Te-Hut gave the boy a sad look. "Yes, I said that." 

"Master Kol?" A weakened voice matched the pale complexion it belonged to. 

Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Master?" 

Weary eyes met the youth's, then the small master's. The knight pulled the folds of his cloak tight around him, careful to protect his still damaged shoulder. 

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Te-Hut asked softly. 

"I can'tI can't focus," he said slowly. "My head hurts." 

"Yes, I suppose it does," Te-Hut answered. 

"I can't do this. So tired." 

"Of course you can," Te-Hut said. 

Even with his mind barriers pulled tight, Anakin could feel the ebb and flow of uncontrolled memories and emotions through his bond with Obi-Wan. His master was fighting to block them, to hold them back, but the control was gone. 

"I told Qui-Gon I couldn't do it," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. "I can't–" 

The knight slid down the doorframe, what little strength he had quickly dissipating. "Why wouldn't he listen to me?" He drew the layers of his cloak tight. "I didn't mean to fail him." 

"You have not." 

Obi-Wan looked up at the Dilurian. A weary smile crossed his face. He slumped against the doorway. "Master," came a soft whisper. 

Te-Hut drew close, a gentle smile gracing his face. 

"Help me." 

_____________ 

__

"Stay with me, Padawan." 

Qui-Gon fought back the sigh that had been building in his chest for over an hour. He leaned back against the wall from his perch on the sleep couch in Obi-Wan's room, arms folded tightly over his chest as he finally gave in and forcefully exhaled the air from his lungs. 

A sad look graced his face as he stared down at the figure curled up in the corner of the small room. His large cloak swallowed the boy. 

After waking following his collapse in the Council chambers, Obi-Wan had been combative. The fighting had taken Qui-Gon by surprise. It took all of his patience and strength to keep the boy from hurting himself or others. 

Eventually, to the master's relief, that had subsided, giving way to resentment. The boy wouldn't explain the reasoning behind it, although it made little difference. The constant stream of unguarded thoughts and emotions painted Qui-Gon an all too clear picture of his padawan's torments. 

The incessant worrying about a yet committed failure wounded the elder Jedi. 

What ever made the boy think he had failed him? 

A weak smile graced his commanding features. It was a strange thought, but he was beginning to prefer the hostile reactions to the one that now had control of his bright apprentice. 

Master Yoda had felt the privacy of their apartment would be better than the healing center. At first, Qui-Gon had been determined to argue that point. He felt the healers could better aid his ailing padawan. But as the hours moved on he realized that home was for the best. 

Obi-Wan's shields had collapsed nearly a day ago, his failing mind open to any access. There was nothing to hold back the ocean of emotions that raged uncontrolled through the youth. 

The Jedi master was thankful for Yoda's insight. Whatever fight the boy had left was almost gone.

It had been nearly two days since the call for Master Kol had been made. He should arrive anytime, but Qui-Gon wondered if it was already too late. 

"Padawan," the master whispered. 

"Leave me alone," came a weak voice from beneath the folds of the large cloak. Dark rings circled the boy's eyes as he looked up. "Go away," he growled. Then he pressed himself deeper into the corner. 

Qui-Gon sighed and settled deeper onto the sleep couch. Since the ordeal began, he had been forced to keep his shields drawn tight. Still, the pain radiated from the damaged mind. The constant throb of the projected headache had nearly brought Qui-Gon to his knees. He could only imagine what it was doing to Obi-Wan. 

There was no comfort he could offer. Already having made the mistake of trying to get close to the apprentice, Qui-Gon did not want to be yelled at again, or rebuffed as roughly as he had been before. All he could do was sit back and watch. With his shields tight and Obi-Wan's sometimes violent reaction to any mental intrusion, the only way he could communicate with his apprentice was by word. 

Leaning forward slightly, "My padawan–" 

"Leave me alone," Obi-Wan growled. The words were shaky. "I want to be left alone." 

"I won't do that." 

"Go away." Obi-Wan's head sank to his folded arms across his knees. Warm tears stained the heavy brown cloak. 

The front door chimed. 

Hoping for an improvement of the situation, Qui-Gon stood and stretched his worn muscles. At the door of the small room he looked back at the cowering form. Without further hesitation, the tall master strode into the common area and palmed the front door open. He stared out into the empty hall before dropping his gaze to a small gray skinned Jedi. 

They exchanged formal bows before Qui-Gon ushered the other into the apartment. 

"When did you start to go gray?" 

"A few years ago," Qui-Gon answered with a weary smile. 

"I see this last padawan has been hard on you." Te-Hut Kol smiled mischievously as he glanced about the plainly decorated room. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to start showing your age. After all, we all get old at some point." 

Te-Hut studied Qui-Gon's absent glance toward the private rooms. Without further hesitation he marched down the little hall and stood in the doorway of Obi-Wan's room. 

"How long was he unconscious?" 

"A couple of hours maybe." 

"No, before. From the transport." 

"Nearly two weeks. Healer Dirad said it wasn't a coma." 

"No." Te-Hut wandered quietly into the sparse room. He considered the figure curled up in the corner. "You've gotten yourself into a fine mess, Padawan Kenobi." 

"Leave me alone!" 

Te-Hut frowned but was unaffected by the outburst. "I can't do that," he said calmly, walking slowly toward the cowering figure in the corner. "You don't like your head hurting, do you?" 

There was a long silence. Obi-Wan looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I can'tmy headcan't–" 

"You've got your master very worried." 

"Out of my head," Obi-Wan whimpered, burying his face in the folds of Qui-Gon's cloak. 

The Dilurian sat down on the floor across from the youth. "Do you feel safe in corners?" 

"Trapped." 

The small master bristled at the wave of unblocked emotions riding on the Force. So much raw uncontrolled emotion. He had experienced it too many times to be overly affected by the sad sight, but still it made his heart ache to see a Jedi in such terrible condition. 

"I told Qui-Gon I couldn't do it," Obi-Wan whispered. 

"Do what?" 

"I failed him." 

"I doubt that." 

Waves of pain radiated through the boy. 

Cloudy blue eyes stared out blandly at the small master. "I can't do this." 

"You can." Te-Hut spoke softly, in a soothing manner that still demanded attention. "You were attacked by a creature called a Cere. No, you don't remember it. That's all right. The Cere most likely forcefully took some information from your mind, damaging it in the process. I promise you, with some work, it can be repaired. The headaches will go away. You'll be able to focus again." 

A little smile graced Obi-Wan's exhausted face. 

"I see I've caught your attention. Good, you're not a total loss." 

The voice was soft, hurt. "Are you here to help me?" 

"Would you like me to?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." Te-Hut leaned back slightly. "Let's talk about meditations." 

"I can'tfocus." 

"I'll help you with that." 

______________ 

"I thought you might be resting," Anakin said softly as he stepped out onto the balcony. 

Obi-Wan shifted. His cloak was drawn tight in the cool evening air as he stared blankly out at the countryside. Dark circles around his eyes only compounded the weariness in his face. 

Soft, slow words. "Master Kol thought fresh air might do me good." He gave a weak smile. "I don't remember feeling this sick the last time." 

Anakin grinned. "Te-HutI mean Master Kol said you were barely conscious last time. He thought you were easier to work with." 

"He would." The truth was Obi-Wan knew how close he had come to that lifeless hull he had been once before. 

Anakin turned to stare out at the countryside. "Lady Halor and her consort, Sel, were crowned this morning." The youth shuffled, staring down at his feet. "I'm sure I will be censured by the Council for my actions." 

"Did Halor ask you to marry her and the Commander?" 

"Yes." Anakin frowned, knowing he had given Obi-Wan one more reason to distrust him. 

"Did she make it public that was her request? 

"When she was crowned she thanked me for bonding her to Sel." 

"You have nothing to explain then." 

"I found out that she had hired the Cere to help get her out of the palace so a priest could bond them. She was forbidden to marry so no one in the palace would help her." 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The cool breeze whipped through his cloak. 

Anakin spoke up after a long of silence, changing the subject. "A lot of people were upset to learn that Egrarian was a Cerean priest. They are killed as traitors to the Cath." He glanced over at the silent figure next to him. "Everyone is very thankful to you for driving the mind carver away. She and Egrarian were trying to bring about another dark age." He remained silent for a moment. "They've searched everywhere. The Cere hasn't been found." 

"She failed two benefactors. Halor and someone else." A flash of Thesia crouching near an unconscious Anakin danced through the worn knight's mind. She had said her benefactor wanted Anakin. That wasn't Halor. "She's gone." 

Anakin frowned. A part of him wished he had found the creature before she escaped. Punished her for what she did to his master. Even as Anakin thought of her, the image that had been Thesia was fading from his mind. He tried to remember her. Tried to keep a perfect picture of the beast, so next time he would be prepared to kill it if it ever reared its head in the Republic again. 

The boy watched helplessly as Obi-Wan pressed his hand to the nearest wall. It glowed brightly and faded the farther he drew his hand away. A part of him felt bad that the handprints were gone. 

Distant alien whispers. 

Obi-Wan gave a weary smile. "I guess this means I'm getting better. Although I don't really feel like it." 

"I'm sorry," Anakin offered up weakly as he adjusted the lining of his cloak. 

"For what?" 

Surprise colored Anakin's face as he turned and stared at Obi-Wan. Genuine confusion reflected back at him. Anakin instinctively lightly probed his master's tired thoughts. The same emotion clouded them. 

"Back at the ballroom," Anakin stuttered. "I said–" 

"I don't remember much of what has happened these last few days," Obi-Wan said absently. "I barely even remember stepping off the transport." 

Anakin frowned. "You're a good master," he said softly as he surprised Obi-Wan with a big hug. Then the boy immediately released the older Jedi, noting the pained look. "I couldn't imagine a better master and friend," the padawan said as he lightly smoothed out Obi-Wan's rumpled cloak. 

The knight watched the boy curiously, smiling as he lightly pushed Anakin's hands away. "I don't need you to take care of me." 

"Someone needs to," Anakin answered softly. 

_____________

Te-Hut stood on the balcony and stared back at the door of Anakin's room. "He will be leaving shortly." 

Obi-Wan nodded in silent acknowledgement. 

The small master studied the knight for a moment. "You forgave him for his cruel remarks."

"How could I not?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly. "What good would it do him to have that in his mind? It would only interrupt his training." After a long silence, "He cannot help his feelings and neither can I." 

Anakin quietly stepped out into the main room. His pack hung from his shoulder. 

"I should stay here," the boy argued as he faced the balcony. 

"You have classes to attend to. Yoda will handle your training for the time being," Te-Hut said. 

"I should stay," Anakin said a little more forcefully. 

"These boys," Te-Hut grumbled. "Stubborn. Obstinate. Rebellious. Poisoned them both you have." 

Anakin glanced around the room but Te-Hut did not seem to be speaking to either he or Obi-Wan. Still, he felt like he was listening in on a private conversation. 

The small master marched toward Anakin. "You will leave because I say you will leave. I outrank you in position, years and experience. Unless you want to explain to the Council why you were insubordinate I suggest you do as I say." 

"Yes, Master," Anakin bowed submissively. 

"Walk with me," Te-hut sighed softly as he led Anakin out of the apartment and into the quiet hall. 

After they had gained some distance Anakin stopped and stared down at the Dilurian Jedi. "My place is here with my Master." 

"You're loyalty is admirable, young Skywalker. I cannot fault you that." He smiled sadly as he stared down the empty hall. "The mind carver is gone. She escaped. The beast should have been hunted down and killed." He looked up, noticing Anakin's wide-eyed stare. "Unbecoming thoughts of a Jedi? You share them too. They are true and I do not deny that. I have lost too many good Jedi to Cere. I am not in the mood to lose another." 

Anakin knelt to face the Dilurian directly. 

Te-Hut played with the lighted wall for a moment. "Your master is one of my many students. I teach them how to live with the damage Cere has caused. The encounter must be buried and tamed with calming meditations. Some can't control it. They become unraveled. Left to dwell on the damage and what the creature did, they slowly loose focus. Control. Swamped with the pain that accompanies attempts to probe the lost memory, it breaks them down." 

"That's why he didn't want me in his head," Anakin realized out loud. "Thesia did that to him?" 

"Her or one of what's left of her kind did that when he was your age." 

"I didn't know." The youth slumped against the glowing wall. "How stupid. Instead of realizing Obi-Wan was hurt I said some things I shouldn't have. Bad things." 

"We all say something out of spite at some point in our lives." 

"It wasn't entirely that way, Master. It wouldn't have been there to be said if there wasn'ttruth behind it." 

"Your master is a very bright man. He can see that actions speak louder than words. And your actions, my young friend, more than make up for a few hurtful words. Trust me on this." 

"I would like to, Master, but you have already deceived me once." 

"It was necessary." 

"Why?" 

"You needed someone to talk to. Would you have said what you did if you knew you were speaking to a fellow Jedi?" 

"Of course not." 

"By my honor, what was said stays between the two of us. It is no one else's business." 

Anakin smiled at the sentiment.

"I still think I should stay," Anakin said looking longingly back at the apartment doors. 

"You must leave, it is for the best. Obi-Wan's shoulder is healing fine. Now we must focus on his mind. He will return to the temple when he is ready. The High Lady Halor has granted him indefinite stay as a thank you." 

"Will he ever be the same?" 

"He will never entirely be the same, but you will have no trouble recognizing your old master soon enough." 

A look of dismay fluttered over Anakin's young face. "Are you sure he has to be too much like his old self? Can't you tweak him just a little? Improve his personality? Make him easier to get along with?" 

Te-Hut laughed loudly. "I see now why Qui-Gon's so fond of you." 

"You knew Master Jinn?" 

"Well of course dear boy, he's the one who sent me here." 

***** 

Sands shifted in the harsh climate. 

Oceans of dry brown terra moved in the crisp desert winds that quickly obscured the trail of footsteps. 

The Cere stopped and stared up at the menacingly dark form of Jabba the Hutt's palace as the twin suns slowly began their descent beyond the horizon. 

"I wonder what my new benefactor has in store for me" 

fin 


End file.
